Keeping Time
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: What would have happened had Time Keeper Raymond Leon's right hand man in fact. Been a woman. Romance, suspense and a little Humor. Leon/OC Finaly Chapter is Posted!
1. Lifeline

In Time: _A Time Keeper's story._

Summary: What would have happened had Time Keeper Raymond Leon's right hand man in fact. Been a woman.

Rated: M –Because it will most likely go there.

Genre: Romance, suspense and a little Humor.

Pairing: Leon/OC

Likely a multi chapter -depending on reviews- no idea how many.

When Raymond Leon got the phone call that a man had died in the Ghetto with more than a century on his clock, he immediately got a bad taste in his mouth.

He had escaped a place called Daytan a long time ago and had no desire to ever go back.

Leon hid his disdain like he always did when he hung up the phone and handed it to his assistant Time Keeper, that was odd, _Assistant Time Keeper_, he had never had an _assistant_ before.

He wished he could say it was a benefit of his resent promotion to head Time Keeper; however, his assistant had been established because he had recently become '_reckless_' that's what his head advisor had told him.

He was forced to either accept the help of an assistant or accept a demotion. Demotion: that was simply out of the question.

He didn't mind his assistant _that_ much, she seemed to be a fairly level-headed woman: a _woman_ assistant? What did they take him for? Anyways. She wasn't all that bad, she was smart, she knew when to get out of his way most of the time and actually _did_ get out of his way. Some of the time.

The most of it was the fact that Raymond Leon missed his alone time he often got to indulge in during long drives, now he was forced to share that time with an amateur _woman_ Time Keeper, _Assistant_.

That was a mouth full.

His assistant her name being, Kris Emerson, _Kris_? Who in their right mind names their daughter _Kris_.

Time Keeper Emerson was somewhat of a rookie with a mere year and a half experience she took the demotion as Raymond Leon's assistant considering it to be a learning experience.

Her strong dark brows and tense irises were offset by her copper red curls currently swept up out of the way for work.

She obviously spent a majority of her off time getting into shape, she had a shapely figure sharpened with sharp muscle structure and a small frame that was deceiving to her agility and ability to kick some serious ass.

Raymond Leon had even been deceived by her size until he saw her in action.

Still she had a graceful way about her person, she swooped about the room with the slightest sound to her steps yet demanded authority with her strong poster. Shoulders back, chest up.

Leon could respect her in that sense at least, however he constantly found himself stumbling upon an extra appendage that he had spent 50 years getting used to not having.

She would have to learn to keep up with him and stay out of the way in order to get anywhere as his assistant. _Forced _assistant I may remind you.

Raymond bit back a snarl as she sat staring expectantly up at him, their first real case together. He needed some coffee to get started on this one.

"I need coffee." He demanded as she hung the phone up on the hook.

"Yes sir." She replied and swiftly made her way towards the nearest employee break room.

Raymond let out a sigh this _Sir_ business would need to be dealt with too.

Raymond turned to study the massive screen and monitor where all the time was, as soon as his assistant returned he could get to work, she had better hurry up.

Then Raymond Leon got the idea he should just go and leave her here, he was wasting time just standing around, one thing Leon hated was wasting time.

He turned and stalked out of the building, he knew where the body had been found by heart. No, by disdain.

Raymond pulled up to the crime scene in his cruiser, pulled up was an understatement his tires squealed as he came to an abrupt stop.

His fellow Time Keepers had already been there a few minutes when he arrived, his assistant 3 days in and was already getting in the way even when she wasn't there.

Raymond got out of his car to look at the now dead body.

"He had over a century last time anyone saw him alive." He said as he looked at his arm no time left. Raymond nodded.

"Well in the ghetto they kill you for a week." He replied and took a look around the area.

"We can look for witnesses." He replied.

"Nobody saw anything, trust me." He replied as he stalked about the scene, another cruiser pulled up and the trio turned to look at whomever may be joining them.

A blonde female driver was sitting in the drivers seat another fiery red head sitting next to her, judging by the scowl on her face she was not happy.

Kris got out of the car, quipping a quick thanks to the woman that had given her a ride. She made her way around the car and proceeded to stand next to Leon and glare up at him.

Raymond pretended not to notice.

The two other time keepers looked between them expecting some kind of snide remark from either of them, but none came.

"what should we do?" one of them asked in a sad attempt to warm the rapidly cooling air.

"What we always do. Follow the time." Leon replied then turned around long coat whipping in the wind behind him to get in the car.

"Hey Ray! I'll give you 10 minutes for an hour!" Layla called across the stream in Leon's direction.

Leon looked over the top of his car to give a faint smile, the biggest one Kris had ever seen on his face.

She turned to see who was talking and scowled.

"Come on Layla, when are you gonna get out of the game? You've got to be pushing 60." He called back something of a calm thrill in his voice.

"Thanks for letting everybody know!" she called back sarcastically and fled the scene, Kris rose a brow before bending down to get in the car on the passengers side. Slamming the door.

"Thanks for leaving me." She snipped, indignantly looking out of the window at the retreating form of _Layla_. "Here's your coffee." She spat and put the hot cup in the cup holder nearest to Raymond, he spared a quick glance before looking out of the window.

"You were stalling me." He replied as he turned the key in the ignition to get it started before speeding off, leaving the cleanup crew to do their job.

"_You_ wanted coffee." She replied and turned her head to glare at him.

Raymond clinched his jaw and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Look, I know hiring me as your assistant was not your idea, I understand that. But if you let me I can help you." she added leaning against the seat she was in.

Raymond turned to study her for a moment as they drove their way back to New Grinage.

"I don't need help." He replied pushing the gas petal down further simply out of frustration.

"They told me what happened." She stated dryly as she watched him cover any emotions that tried to surface.

"What _happened_?" he mocked back, She sighed adjusting in her seat to get comfortable then buckled her seat belt. She just noticed Leon wasn't wearing his.

"You almost timed out." She replied plainly watching him close he spared her a glance before replying.

"This job has its dangers, it could've happened to anyone."

"No one just _forgets_ their time." She replied studying him a little too close for comfort.

Raymond ignored the remark as they rode along in silence for a few moments.

Kris hummed to herself as she was deep in thought, Leon turned to look at her curiously, he wanted to ask what she was thinking about but didn't think he had the right to after treating her so badly today, maybe he could ask tomorrow.

"That _woman_." She stated and turned to him.

"What woman?" He replied childishly he knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Don't play dumb, Leon, the woman _Layla_. You know her don't you?" she asked and lifted her chin proudly, Leon sighed and turned to look her in the eye, something oddly close to jealous splayed on her features.

"I met her a few times." He admitted but left it at that, her brows drew together, she knew there had to be more, he was too comfortable in their playful banter.

"_Right_." She replied and shook her head, Leon ignored it but was somehow encouraged by her jealousy over something like that. Raymond Leon had never had someone be jealous over him before.

Kris looking out of the window most of the drive back, It was only moments like that Raymond allowed himself the treat of looking her over, despite all of her short comings her appearance was not on that list.

She rested her chin on her palm and rested against the door.

Once back at headquarters Raymond went straight to the monitor to watch where the time was fluctuating. It was marvelous how well they could track it these days, when he started it was all a matter of hunches and bribing eye witnesses to tell them what they saw.

Raymond then disappeared behind the glass doors of his office leaving Kris with the others to fend for herself.

She chunked the cold cup of coffee into the garbage with a disgruntled growl, he never even bothered taking a sip he could've at least done that.

She sat down on an office chair next to her colleagues whom were also assigned to this case, sparing Raymond a few glances as he sat at his desktop computer brows drawn in concentration.

This was going to be a long, long year.

The sun is starting to set as they cruise the town, no more signs of Will Salas yet today.

Raymond couldn't rest knowing he was out on the loose, he remembered his father and only hoped he would not turn out the same.

He hadn't left Time Keeper Emerson behind this time, twice in a day probably wouldn't settle well with his assistant, he didn't want her going and whining to his boss, whom he assumed she had on speed dial.

"Its been a long day, we should call it a night." He broke the silence she turned and rose a brow.

"Are you going home?" she asked. _No_.

"As soon as I drop you off." He replied she looked at him curiously first he was acting too accommodating to be planning on going straight home, something she learned fast was Raymond Leon was not an accommodating person, when it was time to go home, more often then not he would say. 'go home, see you tomorrow' without caring how she ever managed to get there or if she made it.

"You're not going home are you? you're going back to the crime scene, or to that _woman_." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

Leon groaned quietly probably so quiet she couldn't hear it.

"What does it matter, you're _my_ assistant and I want you to take the night off." He replied a little more hostility in his voice.

"I'm not taking the night off. Your not buying a prostitute." She replied voice risen a fraction. Leon turned to give her an icy glare that shot shivers down her spine, she may have crossed a line with that remark.

Leon squeaked the car to a stop Kris jolting forward and catching herself on the dashboard.

"You may be my assistant but you will _not_ speak to me with disrespect I will not tolerate it." He replied his voice an array of storm behind the calm, his jaw clinched before it relaxed again, Kris put some space between them her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes Sir." She replied timidly, Leon's eyes traveled her over again blatantly, judgingly.

"And don't call me sir." He replied, she nodded.

"Yes S- ok." She replied and nodded again.

Leon turned his attention back on the road and started driving again, the tension in Kris' shoulders began to evaporate as seconds drug on into minutes, until they were sitting in a comfortable slightly awkward silence. Leon spoke first.

"I wasn't going back to the crime scene." Kris lifted her eyes from the dashboard where they had been glued to meet with Raymond's.

"Look its none of my business what you do after hours. I'm sorry." She replied and rubbed her face in her hands exasperated.

Leon spared her a quick glance.

"I was just going for a drive, I need time to think." He added, normally he wasn't this accommodating, he didn't care what people thought of him whether they were right or wrong, but disappointing Kris when it came to her belief of his character bothered him. Just slightly but it did.

"I understand, you need some time alone but may I _please _ride with you a little longer." She replied her voice a soft plea and honesty burning in her eyes.

Leon didn't understand the request but he nodded anyways, whatever it was she wanted to avoid at home Leon could tell by her expression it was worth avoiding. Leon drove along in silence Kris obliging his thinking time by remaining silent as the grave as they passed from zone to zone.

There was something methodical about the hum of the car tires on the highway and the city lights that passed by like a blur.

Kris melted into the leather seat she was sitting in and allowed her head to tilt and rest on her shoulder, sharing a quiet drive in a car with Leon was something strange to comfortable, she felt safe. She hadn't felt safe in a very long time.

The sun had set about an hour ago and they were still driving, Kris kept her attention away from Leon in honor of his silent request up until he pulled a u-turn and headed back where they had come from.

Kris lifted her head and turned her shoulder against her door to get a better look.

Raymond at some point had rested his elbow on the door handle and was twisting the back of his hair with his fingers distractedly.

This was the most human he had looked since she met the man, she smiled thinly at him and was glad that he hadn't noticed her gawking.

Kris took in a relaxing breath then pulled up her sleeve to check her time. She had 1 and a half minutes let.

Her eyes widened in shock before she quickly hid the expression, she had literally just scolded Leon about forgetting time and she had just done it herself.

She tried to look calm as she sat up straight.

"How much time do you have?" she asked quietly trying not to jerk him out of his calm reverie, he inhaled quietly before pulling his left hand from behind his ear to check.

4 minutes 4 seconds.

He quickly covered it, he didn't want to get another lecture from another rookie about another event.

"4 and 4, I have never seen that." She stated whimsically before snorting a small laugh, Leon ignored her taking the wheel in his left hand and putting his right hand in the car wire.

"Wire me my premium." He requested low and calm, Kris smiled faintly at him, the way he said it was just so. Lazy. As if losing your time didn't mean losing your life.

Once he removed his wrist, Kris took the opportunity to do the same.

"Me too." She added into the invisible microphone, dispatch wired her 12 hours for the night and the next morning.

"How much time did you have?" he asked and rose a brow, Kris sighed and tried to ignore the look he was giving her, one of pure smugness and pride.

"A minute and a half. Happy?" she replied, Leon smirked at her, eyes sparkling with a hidden playful mischief.

"I forgot. Ok." She replied with a sigh, Leon smirked wider.

"But no one just _forgets_ their time." He replied haughtily, that statement didn't deserve a reply, at least not according to Kris.

She ignored him the rest of the way back but couldn't help a wide smile at his playfulness it was about time he started acting human.

Now back in their home time zone Leon made his way towards Kris' place.

Kris tensed up as they neared her neighborhood, she knew Leon had never been to her house before but he knew exactly where it was, Leon knew exactly where everything was, he was a gifted man that way.

"I cant believe its already 8." She stated and yawned with a stretch trying and failing to cover her anxiety at going home.

Raymond ignored it, he wasn't one for small talk.

He drove the car up and around the circle drive and parked in front of her door.

The house was immaculate like most homes were in this zone, a water fountain out front and random ivory statues stood tall and mocking.

Kris hesitated in her seat a moment more before sighing heavy pulling her coat tighter and zipping it before turning to leave.

She paused just before opening the door, Raymond's right hand resting on the shifter.

Kris gave him a tiny smile before setting her hand on his for half a second in a supportive touch, Raymond's brows drew together, no one had touched him like they cared in a long time, maybe ever.

"Good night." She said quietly then turned and opened the door not allowing Raymond the chance to reply had he wanted to at least.

She headed towards her front door and Raymond watched her go just in case, like the gentleman he was. Not.

Kris opened the door with her key giving one more glance in his direction before slipping inside and closing it.

Maybe he should have said good night back, or waved in her direction but he didn't, never had, likely never would.

Raymond shifted into drive and squealed his tires all the way home. Maybe if he drove faster he could get away from the situation all together. Leon doesn't need an assistant, never wanted an assistant, never will want an assistant precisely because he is not user friendly.

Raymond entered his empty apartment and hung his coat on the coat wrack.

He glanced about the empty room as he strode to his bedroom stripping off his uniform as he went he changed into his sleep wear which consists of sweatpants and a grey t shirt before heating up his TV dinner, he couldn't remember when the last time he ate was.

Raymond sat quietly in his silent apartment he only used for showering and sleeping, he didn't have time to waste it on anything else. He never got into the habit of having endless hours, days, years, he likely never would.

Raymond went to bed alone and hoped he could at least get a few hours of shut eye.

He was Time Keeper Raymond Leon he spent every hour keeping other peoples time and in all honesty he didn't much care to keep his own. Not anymore.

A/N: next chapter will be made if enough people review if I get at least 4-5 I will continue because I really want to lol please let me know what you thought.


	2. Broken Home

_In Time: A Time Keeper's story._

_Summary: What would have happened had Time Keeper Raymond Leon's right hand man in fact. Been a woman._

_Rated: M –Because it will most likely go there._

_Genre: Romance, suspense and a little Humor._

_Pairing: Leon/OC_

_Likely a multi chapter -depending on reviews- no idea how many._

_Chapter Summary: Leon and his new assistant Emerson get into some trouble ;)_

_Warnings for the F bomb. chillax its not the end of the world, yet. _

* * *

><p>x<p>

Kris Emerson rolled over again exasperatedly looking at the clock on her wall. 5am, and she couldn't fall back to sleep. Kris yawned and stretched, her mind was racing, what was she going to face today?

What life-threatening event might happen once she meets up with Leon. _Leon. _She had briefly forgotten about _him_.

She groaned and sat up stretching her back then sighed heavily.

"Today he can get his own fucking coffee." She grumbled before slowly getting up out of bed she rubbed her face in her hands and winced, she had forgotten about her busted eyebrow and black right eye.

She entered the connected bathroom and looked at her reflection with a frown, she would have to wear her hair down today and hope Leon notice, that was far fetched.

Explaining why she had it in the first place made her stomach turn just thinking of it.

Emerson got dressed and went for a long hard run, the best way for her to calm her mind and still her anxiety was to run herself ragged. Sprinting from all of her problems, all of her concerns. Maybe if she could run faster, run harder, fun further she could get away from it all.

x

Raymond woke up in a cold sweat, nightmares again.

He groaned angrily tossing his blanket off of him before sitting up and rubbing his face in his hands. He was turning 80 this year and he still couldn't fight off the nightmares. He hated that.

He pushed the hair back that was sticking to his forehead before standing and checking his clock. 4 hours, as usual.

He rolled his shoulders then neck to stretch out, he was in for a long day the sun had just began to rise it was too early to be up but Raymond knew there was no way he could go back to sleep.

x

Kris yawned and wiped her eyes as she walked up to the table Time Keeper's Korsq and Jaeger were sitting at, Raymond standing with his hands folded behind his back looking over the monitor.

Emerson quietly set herself down next to Jaeger and rolled her shoulders tiredly.

"That time left town." Raymond announced between chewing his gum, Kris had gotten in on the last of _that_ conversation. Raymond turned and headed towards the nearest exit.

Kris jumped up and tried to follow him, his long slender legs carrying him much faster than her 5ft 4 body could carry her.

"Mr. Leon! Wait up." She called out as she quickened into a jog.

Jaeger and Korsq looked to each other rolling their eyes, they had been working with Leon for a few years now, Kris has a lot to learn.

Raymond spared her a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Keep up Time Keeper Emerson." He replied coolly pushing open the glass doors of the compound as they swung open, Raymond did everything that way, swiftly and extravagantly.

Kris growled quietly in her throat at that but picked up her pace.

When they reached the car Kris hopped in the passengers side and closed herself in Raymond gave her a indignant look over his shoulder, he had to wait on her a few seconds when she had fallen behind.

"Good morning, Mr. Leon." She gasped buckling her seat belt, Leon rolled his eyes dramatically as he shifted into drive and successfully pulled out in front of a large armored truck.

Kris' breath hitched and she grabbed the door handle nervously, the large truck honking as they sped off leaving it in the dust.

"Calm down, I've been driving for the past 50 years." He informed coolly. Resting one hand on the shifter.

"Yeah, and how many wrecks have you been in, in 50 years?" she replied sarcastically.

Raymond didn't answer. 27 wrecks and counting.

"A lot then huh?" she mused and snickered, he turned to glare at her, his crystal eyes too bright to look into without faltering.

She had worn her hair down today, it was somewhat pleasant the way it swooped over to one side of her face, curls somewhat tousled wildly, natural. It was refreshing to see something that looked natural. Leon quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

Kris would be lying if she said his recklessness and foolish bravery wasn't something attractive.

She admired his carelessness and loyalty to the job, she gulped.

"Sleep well?" she asked after a few seconds before unzipping her knee length coat to get more comfortable, she was wearing a v neck t shirt and straight black pants.

Leon rolled his eyes to her question, he just wanted her to shut up.

He had not slept well, never had slept well. His dreams were constantly haunting him with the event of his time running out.

Running out in the shower, running out in his sleep, running out on the job, last but not least running out during sex _yes_ Leon dreamed of sex sometimes, he was only _human_ after all.

Raymond ignored the question, Kris getting the idea and remained silent the next few minutes.

"How much time do you have?" she asked finally breaking the silence, Raymond was getting tired of this petulance, he was 80 years old damn it, he could keep up with his own time.

"Enough." He replied, Kris shook her head, she didn't like this checking up on him business anymore than he did.

"You know as well as I do why I'm here, now tell me how much time you have." She replied forcefully, why had his advisor have to pick such a stubborn woman.

"I don't have to tell you anything. _Emerson_." He replied and spat her last name.

Emerson growled quietly in her throat in frustration.

"Fine, give me your hand." She demanded forcefully lining her right wrist up with his.

"What are you—" he went to complain and jerk away the speeding car swerving in the lanes, Kris held on tight until she gave him enough of her time to make them both even.

"There, now I don't have to ask you anymore." She replied crossing her arms over her chest petulantly, Raymond frowned and got the car back under control.

"How dare you touch me." He replied roughly, his cheeks burning with anger, he hadn't been man handled since he was a teenager. Hell he hadn't been aroused since he was a teenager, her hand was searing hot against his cold skin.

"If you had just answered the question." She replied voice risen with an eye roll.

Raymond slamming on the brakes, Kris squeaked and caught herself on the dashboard, Raymond grinned to himself before putting the petal to the metal and swerving between traffic extra recklessly.

Kris' eyes widened as they came up to some train tracks a train coming in fast the wooden guardrails already coming down to block crossing traffic.

She tensed all over and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

Raymond tucked his chin and tightened his jaw, gripping the wheel harder pushing the petal further.

"Stop!" Kris screamed bringing her arms up to guard her face.

The cruiser blasting over the tracks and underneath the lowering rails with only seconds to spare, train whooping behind them so close some tiny pebbles had been flung and hit the back window.

Once on the other side of the tracks he slammed on the breaks causing them to swerve to the side and squeal to a stop.

Raymond let out the breath he had been holding and lowered his hands from the wheel, somewhat shakily but normal looking to the untrained eye.

Kris was heaving in breath head tucked to her chest and arms over her head protectively.

Raymond sighed heavily and rested his head back on the chair to catch his breath.

After a few moments of silence Kris finally lowered her hands to her lap still breathing heavily.

Raymond turned to look at her.

"Emerson.." he addressed and rested a hand on her shoulder, the coat was warm to the touch and made his fingers tingle, he hadn't regretted anything in years, but scaring his young assistant so much was something he was quickly learning to regret.

She ignored him calling her name before bolting from the door flinging his hand off her shoulder.

"Your such an ass hole!" she screamed, pacing the pavement outside of the car.

Raymond got out and walked swiftly to her side of the car.

"Emerson." He addressed again but this time keeping his distance.

"Go just… I don't care just get away from me." She replied and turned from him covering her face in her hands, anger was an emotion Leon could handle but when her shoulders began to shudder his stomach dropped. He had made her cry, fourth day on the job and his rookie assistant was crying.

"Emerson…" he addressed again, some people began to huddle around the scene, the rich in time had never seen anything like they had just seen the Time Keeper do.

Kris was trying to calm herself with breath before she blew up again in Leon's face, possibly punching him in those high cheek bones or that smug little mouth.

She exhaled again before lowering her hands and turned to face him, he had his head tilted to one side and hands floating in the air indecisively.

She couldn't help but half smile at his behavior.

"Ass hole." She said again somewhat under her breath, When Leon realized she wasn't crying he allowed a small smirk to mark his lips before holding his hands behind his back like he often did.

"Get used to it, _Time Keeper."_ He replied and for once Kris wished she could punch him in the face.

By now a large crowd had surrounded them murmuring amongst themselves, Leon would have been embarrassed but this was by far not the worst thing he had ever done, as far as cars were involved.

She pushed her hair back with both hands shakily still trying to brush off the remnants of shock due to a near death experience.

Leon's eyes widened and his brows shot up.

"Jesus, Emerson, where did you get that shiner?" he asked out of the blue, she had forgotten about that in her out of normal state, she groaned and rolled her eyes.

She shifted from foot to foot for a second wondering if she should tell him the truth or not.

"You should see the other guy." She replied and snickered, Raymond smirked and shook his head turning to get back in his seat of the car, Kris exhaled relieved that he had bought it.

"Come on, Emerson, we don't have time to waste." He called out of the car before kneeling down to get in, Kris nodded before getting in herself somewhat hesitantly.

x

"I have not seen this sort of behavior in my entire life!" Said the Chief of Time Keepers Compound as he stood from his desk, Leon and Emerson standing side by side in front of him.

"But Sir.." Leon was interrupted.

"No buts Raymond, you had better have a good excuse for this, do you know how many complaints I have received today because of you."

"A lot I would imagine, Sir." He replied and smacked his gum not even barely taken aback by his shouting.

"Yes a lot, Leon, a lot of complaints. People don't want to watch your recklessness, seeing a Time Keeper die in New Grinage is not on their agenda." He replied, Raymond cocked his head back prideful.

Emerson rose a brow at him somewhat enthralled with his fearlessness. He really didn't seem to care what his boss was saying.

"Sir, there really is a good explanation for this..." Emerson tried to defend Leon to his boss but stopped mid-sentence when he glared at her instead.

Raymond glanced at her somewhat surprised she wasn't ratting him out completely, maybe an assistant was good for something after all.

"Listen very closely, Leon, the only reason I keep you around is because you get results. If you don't learn to behave like a civilized person there will be consequences." He replied harshly and made a pointed look at Raymond's watch, Raymond clenched his fist and tightened his jaw.

Emerson rose her brows at him realizing what that meant.

"Understood, Sir." He ground out, The Chief turned around and sat at his desk exasperated Emerson took in a deep breath and stood to her full height.

"Sir, allow me to explain…" she didn't ask she demanded, he glared up at her and frowned cutting her off again.

"And where were you? I hired you to keep an eye on him then this happens. Remember Emerson, if he goes down, you go down with him." He replied, Emerson's eyes drifted to Leon then back to her boss gulping before she replied.

"Obliged." She replied with a smirk, Raymond glanced to her with a risen brow.

"Out, we're done here." He replied swiveling his chair around to look out of his huge window with a city view.

"Come on, Leon." She said kindly before turning out of the office and heading out, Raymond followed, not because she told him to, because he wanted too. At least that's what he told himself.

Once in the lobby Emerson dropped her head into her palms gathering herself back after what had just happened, their lives had basically been threatened.

"He wouldn't do that would he?" she asked lowering her hands to take a deep breath. "Clear our clocks?" she asked, Raymond sighed heavily and dropped his gaze for a moment.

"We wouldn't be the first." He replied, better to tell her the truth rather than lie to the girl, she needed to know now what she was getting into.

She nodded slowly and frowned.

"Well, at least we would be going out together." She replied and smiled, Raymond nodded.

"It could be worse." He replied, she turned to make her way towards Jaeger and Korsq, Raymond followed her and smiled.

"Behave or there'll be consequences neh neh…" Kris mocked to herself as they walked down the hallway, Leon snickered quietly behind her.

x

Leon drove in silence patrolling the town while he let his thoughts run wild, he needed to think, needed time to figure out where this Will Salas fellow had gone and what he was after.

Kris sat next to him in the cruiser silently watching the cars pass by on the highway, she wondered why he was in such a hurry all the time. He had endless hours but treated every second like his last.

Kris found it somewhat endearing and encouraging, she had grown up with so many wasteful people slumming around only doing what _feels_ good.

Leon was the first to talk, which was out of the ordinary, Kris wished he hadn't though.

"You didn't get a black eye fighting did you?" he asked keeping his eyes trained on the road, Kris sighed heavily before shaking her head, Leon glanced over his shoulder and saw it.

"Just leave it alone, Leon." She replied exasperatedly resting her chin on her palm.

Leon ground his teeth before obliging her request, if she wanted to tell him, she would.

"About earlier…" he trailed off, and turned to look at his assistant, he had been driving quite slowly since that morning.

Kris turned to look at him with a risen brow.

"I actually found it quite invigorating, you weren't afraid were you?" she replied flirtingly.

Raymond simply stared at her while chewing his gum, she tilted her shin up and smiled.

"Of course I wasn't." he replied and shook his head with a scoff.

She giggled quietly turning back to the road in front of her, the day was getting old and soon it would be time to go home. _Home_, she wished that word meant what it was supposed to mean.

Leon cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking.

"Would you like to go on a drive again?" he asked as they drove along the highway, she turned up to him with an obvious question on her face.

"Well, if you don't mind?" she replied, Raymond shrugged.

"You don't bother me as long as you shut up." He replied, Emerson shook her head at him and turned to look out of the window.

Had he said that to anyone else I imagine it would have turned out quite differently but when said to Kris Emerson, the remark was quickly brushed off with all the other nonsense he often said.

"Thanks." She replied quietly, Raymond didn't reply, a response would have caused her even more discomfort.

They road along in silence until late like the night before and Leon headed to Kris' house, Kris sighed heavily adjusting herself in her seat to get ready and get out, when Raymond pulled up in front of her front door and stopped.

Emerson sat and stared at the front door for a long moment before sighing and grabbing the door handle, Raymond spoke now before it was too late.

"When are you going to tell me?" he asked blatantly, Emerson tensed all over before turning to him and frowning.

"When I can trust you." she whispered in reply, the porch light came on making Kris snap her head in that direction the light flashing on and off as if whoever was inside wanted her to hurry and come inside too.

_You can trust me. _Its what Leon would have said, if he could trust her back.

"I gotta go." She added looking down for a moment before climbing out of the car and shutting the door, she shoved her hands into her pockets and trudged to her front door, Raymond didn't like how she looked now, vulnerable and afraid.

There's something about someone that projects so much confidence withering down before your eyes that leaves a bad taste in your mouth.

Raymond watched her go inside, she glanced over her shoulder at him again like she had done the night before, something twisted in his stomach at the look in her eyes.

It looked as if she would have traded anything to stay in that car with him all night. Safe. Secure.

Raymond frowned to himself because for the faintest moment he wanted that too.

Emerson closed herself in and the porch light flicked off, Raymond turned the wheel and sped home.

x

A/N: uh oh trouble in paradise! Hope you guys are happy I made another chapter! Cause I am! Lol

By the way! Checkout my youtube channel I made a couple Leon centric videos to feat your eyes on.

Youll have to add these together in the search window cause ff. net is gay and wont let us share links.

Or search my Channel name.

DeathTrapDaisy13

http:/www. youtube 

.com/user/DeathTrapDaisy13/videos

Thanks! Please please review! And thanks so much for your reviews you've already posted =)


	3. Crash

InTime: _A Time Keeper's story._

Summary: _What would have happened had Time Keeper Raymond Leon's right hand man in fact. Been a woman._

Rated: _Will be_ _M in the future –Because it will most likely go there._

Genre: _Romance, suspense and a little Humor._

Pairing: _Leon/OC_

Chapter Summary: _Time Keepers Leon and Emerson meet Will Salas face to face for the first time – Leon grows more attached to his Assistant._

x

Raymond had spent most of his night worrying about Kris, he had seen the fear in her eyes as she looked back at him with a hidden desperation.

Raymond sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

_When I can trust you. _She had said, Leon thought she could trust him. Why couldn't she?

He stood up out of bed and rubbed his face in his hands.

He couldn't wait any longer he had to get Emerson.

x

Raymond rolled up to her door clearing his throat briefly, he hadn't picked her up for work yet this was a strange situation.

He waited in his car for a few minutes hesitating with his hand on the door handle, then sat back in his seat and frowned. He was wasting time acting like an idiot, she's his assistant after all, she should be ready to go with him on a whim.

Making up his mind he jumped from his car and headed to her door, walking up the stone walk way then stood on the off white marble porch before ringing the door bell.

He waited patiently hands folded behind his back a few moments later ringing the door bell again.

The door swung open and there stood Kris in a pair of pajama bottoms and a black t shirt, she wiped her eyes tiredly before looking up, she stiffened all over.

Raymond was at her house, looking in her door, seeing her in her pajamas.

Raymond blinked down at her before speaking.

"We have a lead on Salas." He informed coolly, she nodded swiftly stepping to the side to hide half her body behind the door, her black eye had turned from a dark blue to a yellow tented bruise, still sensitive to the touch but not as noticeable.

Her exposed forearm however looked like blue finger marks were imprinted just below her elbow, Raymond flicked his eyes over it before frowning heavily, but granted her the privacy by not asking.

Kris shifted bending her arm behind her back out of his site.

"I'll get dressed, would you like to come in?" she asked awkwardly glancing behind herself before looking back at Raymond, he shook his head though the curiosity was burning within to see whom she lived with that could be hurting her.

"I'll wait in the car." He replied taking a few steps backwards before turning around.

"And be quick about it!" he called back over his shoulder, Kris sighed and closed the door behind her running up the stairs to her room.

She should hurry one thing she knew about Leon, he is not a patient person.

She was ready in 5 minutes, Raymond was sitting in the car drumming his fingers impatiently when she emerged and in a jog came to the passengers side, Leon glanced up at her and shifted in his seat as she sat down.

"Sorry." She quipped an apology for making him wait as she snapped on her seat belt, Leon didn't reply and sped off onto the street.

"How much time do you have?" he asked trying his best to ignore the gnawing curiosity of her abuser. Did she have a boyfriend? No a husband perhaps, she didn't wear a ring though and everyone called her miss. Not misses. Raymond shook his head at himself. He knew there had been good reason for his concern all night.

"3 hours." She replied pulling her sleeve back down biting back a hiss at the pain in her arm.

Raymond frowned angrily and set his attention on the road ahead of him, Kris turning to look out of the window timidly.

When angry Kris learned to stay out of his way especially while he's _driving_.

x

She had been told they had a lead on Will Salas but all they really knew was he had left his time zone, there were no other leads and Emerson was getting curious as to why Leon had picked her up at her house 2 hours early.

The day had been spent looking over monitors to find any fluctuating time.

"You can see here, its like a weather tracker, where its red there's more time then there should be…" Leon was teaching her how to read the time monitor, she wanted to tell him she knew how already but thought different of it, Raymond was going out of his way in order to teach her something useful.

He was pointing with one hand the other hand folded behind his back. "Where it is orange there's not a problem yet, we never go until its in the red, because it can always change." He continued on as Jaeger and Korsq were sat behind them searching the database for any unusual behavior like running or civilians without body-guards, like Leon had previously instructed.

Emerson stood next to him her coat pushed back and hands in her pants pockets, Leon was so entranced by the screen he hadn't noticed her vision drift from it to his face, neck, body.

Leaning back just slightly to look at his bum.

Korsq however glanced over the top of his screen and saw it before silently elbowing Jaeger so he could get a glimpse himself.

Jaeger snickered causing Emerson and Raymond both to glance backwards interrupting his teaching session.

Jaeger and Korsq immediately turned their attention back to the computers in front of them, Raymond ignoring it and turning back to the monitor with an eye roll.

Kris crossed her arms over her chest as they stood beside each other in silence, once interrupted Raymond was the type to remain silent from here out, if no one wanted to listen he had no interest in speaking. Emerson cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"So, I'm guessing green means we're good then? And what does blue mean?" She replied trying to urge him back onto topic although she already knew blue meant good but not perfect.

Raymond smirked briefly before continuing, Korsq and Jaeger glancing to one another with a silent smile.

x

Later that night.

"Good news we checked up on time and someone crossed over three time zones from Daytan to—" Leon interrupted him.

"New Grinage." He added as he stalked down the hallway, Emerson keeping up fairly well today.

"The cameras caught this tonight." Jaeger added once they had reached the computer screen, Will Salas was pulling into the driveway of one Philippe Weis.

Raymond stared down at it.

"He's only an hour ahead of us." He stated then turned and headed back to the car.

x

Passing the time zone into New Grinage they made haste towards Mr. Weis' house, like timeless gods, that's what made Kris like this job, no matter when, no matter why they were allowed to cross zones no questions asked.

"Question." She stated as she worked at pulling her hair back into a pony tail, Leon glanced in her direction remaining silent. "What are we going to do once we get there?" she asked and finished with her hair and settled back into her seat.

"Find Salas." He replied and swerved into the next lane, what seemed like an army of Time Keepers following behind them.

"Fool proof." She said quietly with a snicker, Raymond glared at her but did not reply.

They reached the house and Raymond immediately got out of his car and barged in from all sides.

The party split up and stood to the side surprised at the unexpected visit.

"Sorry to break up the party Mr. Weis, I just need a word with your friend." Leon stated plainly, Kris found his exuding confidence extremely attractive she would finally get to see the infamous Raymond Leon in action.

x

Raymond entered the room as Jaeger and Korsq forced Will to sit down at the desk.

Emerson standing next to him until Leon gently nudged her to the corner of the room with a hand to the small of her back out of harms way, Emerson furrowed her brows to the gentle touch but moved to the side anyway.

Raymond circled the room Will Salas had been drug into before pulling back a chair in front of the desk to sit right in front of him,

"I'm Time Keeper Raymond Leon." He introduced himself very confidently.

"I'm will Salas" he replied clearly, Raymond perched his lips and nodded.

"I know." he replied and shrugged. "What are you doing in this zone?" he asked nonchalantly, Emerson studied the scene in front of her, Leon acted no different in this current circumstance than he ever did, she smiled to herself and had every intention in taking in all of it she could.

"Its not illegal is it, to change time zones?"

"No its not illegal, its just rare." He replied and Emerson didn't have to know what was going on in his head to know he was playing this game very close to his chest.

"Where did you get that?" he asked changing from nonchalance into a serious threatening tone.

"I won it, gambling."

Raymond smiled to himself knowing that was not the entire truth "All of it?"

Salas hesitated looking to the other Time Keepers in the room before speaking again.

"No, a man named Henry Hamilton gave me over a century, he said he didn't need it anymore."

"Henry Hamilton was worth thousands of years, practically could live forever, you expect me to believe he was immortal and wanted to die." This wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I don't expect you to believe it, but it's the truth." He replied, Raymond frowned something inside him believed this man but he didn't want to admit it.

"It was a gift I'm not a thief but hey if you guys are looking for stolen time maybe you should arrest everyone here." he added blatantly, Emerson shifted between feet as she studied the scene before you, something just seemed off, very off.

"Oh I see, you're talking about justice." Raymond stood from his seat folding his hands behind his back before circling the room to stand at Will's side. "I'm a time keeper I don't concern myself with justice, I only concern myself with what I can measure seconds, minutes, hours, I keep time, and that times in the wrong hands." Then nodded to Jaeger and Korsq whom stepped into action standing on either side of Salas, Jaeger taking his time while Korsq held the sleeve of his left arm up.

"That time will be held, along with you." Jaeger stated plainly.

"We leave you 2 hours for booking and processing." Korsq added as they stepped back and headed their way back towards Leon as they stepped out of the room, Emerson following suit.

"Why are you investigating a suicide there's mass murder in the ghetto everyday." Salas called out making Raymond turn around studying him closer, Kris turned too to see what was going on.

Raymond rested one hand on his hip the other on that back of his chair rolling his eyes dramatically.

"That is fascinating ..huh." he said mostly to himself, Emerson turned completely around simply compelled by her curiosity.

"I heard another man talk like that it was over 20 years ago, you were probably too young to remember your father." He replied Emerson furrowed her brows, what did his father have to do with this? Will frowned and she could tell anger was growing in his features. "I'll arrange safe transport this is New Grinage after all." He added as he stalked from the room standing next to Weis whispering something to him, Emerson studied Will close before turning her back to join them.

That's when all Hell broke loose, everyone had underestimated Salas and his determination.

Before they could even blink he was out the front door with none other than Philippe Weis' daughter.

Raymond was on his ass in a second, Emerson barely keeping up as they ran to his cruiser and jumped in racing passed one of their own cars crashed on the highway.

Something inside Kris' stomach was telling her getting into a car chase with Raymond Leon was one of the dumbest decisions of her life, including that incident with the ice cream.

Before she could figure out what was about to happen Leon laid on the gas and crashed right into the back of the expensive silver car, Emerson clicked her seat belt on and literally held on for her life, as it spun out of control.

Was Will Salas seriously driving backwards? On the highway? Apparently so.

Before either of them could blink he spun his car back around just in time forLeon and Emerson to crash into an oncoming armored truck, Emerson tucked her head down and turned to her left finding herself huddled into Leon's firm arm as she braced herself for impact.

Leon swerved last second the truck hitting the back corner of the car rather than head on.

It could've been the wreck messing with her head but she could have sworn Raymond had wrapped his right arm around her last second and pulled her into his chest protectively.

She had ended up there somehow.

Raymond turned up to watch the car he had been chasing disappear into the dark as his engine puttered out clear disappointment on his face, he had wrecked yet another car and hadn't even captured the assailant.

Raymond finally relaxed and realized he still had a terrified assistant clutched beneath his right arm.

Raymond pet her hair gently for a moment before he removed his arm from her and attempted to shrug her off, Emerson pulled away clearing her throat and straightened her messy hair and rumpled cloths.

Raymond knew how much she hated stunts like that but at least this time it had been for a worthy cause.

"Wait until the chief hears about this." she whispered quietly looking out of the window as cars slowed down and passed by the wreckage.

Leon frowned at that, he would not be happy _at all_.

x

Luckily Korsq and Jaeger had not been far behind and gave them a lift back to the compound where Raymond would be assigned a new cruiser.

Raymond was forced to fill out a report again, if Raymond hated one thing, it was paper work.

He rested his chin on his palm and began to fill out the tedious form, Emerson sat next to him silently setting a cup of coffee next to his right arm he was currently writing with before taking a sip of her own.

"Cant we do that tomorrow?" she groaned and slumped into the metal chair she was sitting in.

"Nope, it has to be done within 2 hours of the incident." He replied bored still filling in the blanks.

"You could say I wrecked it." She said playfully sipping her coffee, Raymond furrowed his brows genuinely confused.

"Why would I do that?" he asked before taking a sip of his own coffee black, Emerson smiled to the fact he had finally accepted something she had given him.

"You know, because women are bad drivers, it wouldn't have to hurt your ego at all." She replied and snickered, Raymond rolled his eyes.

"You can go home if you want, I'll finish this." he replied before rubbing his eyes tiredly between his thumb and forefinger, she shook her head.

"I'm staying, I need to keep you from falling asleep standing up." She replied Raymond remained silent the next few minutes too bogged down with thoughts swarming his head to register what she had said anyways, he only had one page left when he heard a quiet laugh coming from his assistant.

He looked up tiredly.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked extra irritable this late at night.

"Its kind of funny, getting hit by an armored truck." She replied and snickered.

"Why is that funny?" He was clearly missing something, she laughed a little louder before answering.

"Imagine if that was the same truck you pissed of yesterday." She replied and snickered again into her hand, Raymond smiled and chuckled quietly before resting his forehead against his arms that were crossed on the table, she had a good point, he could see the irony now.

"Hey come on, no sleeping." She said playfully and nudged him on the shoulder with her elbow, it was well passed 1 in the morning.

"Not sleeping." He replied tiredly dragging his head back up to finish the form.

"Not yet." She joked then stood setting her coffee on the table. "Hurry up and finish that thing so I can take you home." She added then gripped his shoulders in her hands massaging him softly he flinched and stood abruptly chair squeaking on the hard floor as he stood, he had a thing about personal space.

Kris stepped back and put her hands up defensively.

"Sorry.." she breathed as Leon glared down at her, apparently she didn't know what personal space was.

"Just don't do it again." He replied adjusting his coat back in place and sitting back down to finish the report.

"Ok, I wont." She replied and rolled her eyes behind his back he acted like everyone was out to kill him, with his constant attitude problem that probably wasn't far from the truth. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her back against the table.

They stayed in silence a few minutes until Leon was done with the report then stood up.

"Sign this." he demanded and slid it across the table to her, everyone involved was forced to sign and agree that what was written actually happened.

She turned around and glanced over it. "The armored truck came at us in the wrong lane?" she asked then rose a brow over the paper at Leon whom was standing in front of her hands behind his back.

"That's how I remember it." He replied blankly, Kris shook her head with a bemused smile and leant over the table to sign it.

"Yeah, me too." She replied then handed it to him, he turned and began on his way out Kris following behind him trudging tiredly, Leon dropped the sheet into what looked like a post out box on the way out. Kris followed him all the way to the new car labeled 208 then got in the same time he did.

Leon nestled into the drivers seat then turned the car on.

"Want me to drive?" she asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly in his palms.

"No, I'm fine." He replied and made his way towards her house, Emerson settled back in her seat pulling her coat tight around herself.

Raymond covered his mouth with a yawn she smiled up at him as her head lolled to the side tiredly, his yawn was kind of cute, In a sinister _silent as the dead_ kind of way.

"You said something to Salas about his father." She stated as she looked up at him, Leon nodded but didn't say anything back. "What did you mean?"

"He had gotten himself into trouble, he had to be _dealt_ with." He replied and focused more on the road tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Uh huh…" she replied trying to urge him into detail there had to be more, Raymond remained silent as he drove to her house.

"Did you know him?" she asked after a few moments, Leon turned to glare at her before shaking his head and turning back to the road, this wasn't an answer more like he was not going to tell her.

"When will you tell me?" she asked adjusting in the seat crossing one leg over the other.

Raymond hesitated a moment before answering.

"When I can trust you." he replied blankly, Emerson frowned and turned away agitated.

She hadn't told Leon what was going on with her, its too personal, too much of a chance he would not understand, she couldn't handle someone else she admired looking down on her again.

"That isn't fair." She hissed back.

"Isn't it?" he replied coldly turning to stare at her as they waited at a red light.

Kris sighed and turned to look out of the window ignoring her boss completely.

They pulled up to her house and stopped by her front door, Raymond was getting where he hated this part of the night as much as Emerson did.

Emerson sat quietly staring at the house before sitting up and turning to Leon to simply look.

Raymond kept eye contact and frowned heavily at the thought of her leaving, the thought of her coming back tomorrow with a new bruise, a new black eye. How much further could it go before she came back to him severely hurt?

She turned and grabbed the door handle, Leon swiftly caught her by the arm she turned into him and allowed him to pull her under his arm and her face to his chest wrapping his hand around the nape of her neck gently. He held her in silence for a few minutes, she nudged her cheek into his leather clad chest, it had been a long time since someone held her like that. Simply to comfort her with no selfish motives whatsoever.

"Kris.." He breathed into her hair and this was the first time he had spoken her first name. "You don't have to go." He stated, she shook her head against him before pulling back Raymond reluctantly releasing her. Where was his personal bubble now?

"I have nowhere else." She replied before pulling away completely and getting out of the car shutting the door, she glanced over her shoulder again on her way in.

The feel of his warm breath was still in her hair and her heart was pounding loud in her chest, a feeling of warmth and safety filled her stomach. She didn't know why Raymond had said what he said, or why he cared but she was glad for it.

Something in the back of her mind told her no matter what happened Time Keeper Leon would never let anyone hurt her without consequence.

She opened the door and looked back at him one more time, she could survive the night because tomorrow Leon would be there to pick her back up.

x

Raymond lay awake in his bed staring at his plain ceiling fan as it spun in the darkness, it was past 2am and he was too restless to rest.

Thoughts of Emerson flooded his senses, she could be getting hurt right at this very moment. Raymond squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face in his hands.

He silently prayed tomorrow when he picked her up for work her bruises would be healed and no one would ever blemish her ivory skin again.

Raymond started to feel sick with himself, for 50 years he had lain awake at night working on a case now he lay awake worrying about a girl. An assistant Time Keeper he had worked with for a week.

It had been a long time since he had someone to look out for, now there was Emerson.

Emerson was short-tempered, arrogant, inappropriate at times, inexperienced but she was kind and considerate. She didn't deserve to be harmed.

Raymond turned onto his side and rested his head on his arm.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

x

A/N: Phew trying to keep up with the timeline of the movie is TOUGH anyways hope you guys liked this chapter! Next one has the part where Leon gets shot by Sylvia, of course with a little twist from me ;)

Let me know what you thought and what you might like to see in the future

Thanks so much for all of your reviews!

(I'm totes naming chapters after papa roach songs. what should this one had been titles?)


	4. Kick In The Teeth

Summary: _What would have happened had Time Keeper Raymond Leon's right hand man in fact. Been a woman._

Rated: _Will be_ _M in the future –Because it will most likely go there._

Genre: _Romance, suspense and a little Humor._

Pairing: _Leon/OC_

Chapter Summary: _When the rescue attempt for Sylvia Weis goes a little off plan Time Keepers Leon and Emerson find themselves in a bit of a pickle. –Raymond makes a silent pact with himself to protect Emerson from everything he can and fails miserably._

_Yeah this chapter is a lot longer than it should've been but whatever, strap in and get ready for 6000 words OMG!_

x

It had been a long night for all of them, Raymond hadn't gotten home until after 2 am and hadn't fallen asleep before 3.

Will Salas had escaped with Sylvia Weis, Time was in danger, Will Salas could make a big problem with the system, especially if he asks for ransom.

Then there was the thought of what he had done last night to Emerson. He had pulled her into his chest and held on for precious minutes, Emerson must have been completely caught off guard.

It had been completely inappropriate. Leon considered picking her up for work this morning too but changed his mind, he obviously needed some space from his assistant.

His emotions were starting to get in the way of their relationship.

Instead Time Keeper Leon headed out to Dayton to see what he could come up with, he had been pushing 80 miles per hour when he came across the wrecked vehicle Salas had been driving the night before, Raymond slammed on the breaks backing up to get a better look.

Salas had gotten himself in a wreck, how ironic.

"Dispatch." He called as he stared down at the car.

"Yes. Time Keeper Leon." The female voice replied.

"Send my location to Time Keepers Jaeger and Korsq, tell them to meet me as soon as possible." He replied smacking his gum a bubble of pride and accomplishment growing in his chest.

"Right away Sir." She replied quickly typing into the keyboard.

"One more thing, tell them to bring Time Keeper Emerson." He added as he started on his way down the bridge towards the wreckage.

x

"Where is Leon?" Emerson asked somewhat annoyed this morning, she had expected him to pick her up himself, but who was she kidding? That must have been a one-time thing.

She was late to work because she had been waiting for him before she called for a pick up.

"Went for a drive." Jaeger replied nonchalantly as he leant against the desk that Korsq was currently sitting at typing on a computers keyboard.

"Wonderful." She replied before plopping down in a seat across from Korsq.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" she added resting her chin on her palm, Jaeger shrugged. Korsq waved her off as he kept typing a million words a minute it seemed like.

"What do you guys normally do?" she asked, Jaeger and Korsq looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, Korsq finally halted on the typing, Jaeger cleared his throat uncomfortably, Emerson furrowed her brows at the duo, had they been getting into something?

"We um.. well we wait for Time Keeper Leon to give us orders." He replied Korsq nodded swiftly to confirm his statement, then began typing again like a wild man, he must be working on some kind of report.

Emerson sighed bored before standing up and stretching.

"Sometimes we go to the shooting range." Korsq stated randomly.

"Now that sounds entertaining." She replied and grinned.

x

Emerson had shot a gun many times in her life, in fact she was known for hitting the bulls eye more often than not.

She used to carry a gun with her on the job before taking the place as Leon's assistant.

Korsq and Jaeger stood in their own sections firing off a few rounds just to blow off some steam.

Emerson found herself smiling broadly for the first time in a couple months.

A dark haired woman approached Jaeger and stood behind him waiting for him to finish this round before tapping on his shoulder, Jaeger turned around.

"Orders from Time Keeper Leon." She informed and handed him a printed piece of paper.

Korsq finished his round next then came to stand at Jaegers side.

"Leon wants us to meet him in Dayton." Jaeger said to the unasked question.

Korsq grabbed the page from him to look at it.

"And bring Emerson." He replied.

Emerson just set her pistol down and laughed in accomplishment almost all bulls eyes.

"Emerson, Leon wants you!" Jaeger shouted over what was gunfire but just in time for it to fall silent in the range.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at her, they all knew Leon but didn't know who this girl was that he wanted.

Emerson blushed though she knew what it was he had meant by the statement.

"Thanks, Jaeger." She replied jokingly, Korsq laughed at him.

"No I meant he.. never mind." He replied and rolled his eyes stalking off to his car or so Korsq and Emerson guessed, they followed behind him and out.

x

It had taken them about 15 minutes to cross into Dayton it was easy to see the wreckage from there.

Jaeger pulled the car up to the scene the clean up crew had already arrived and were preparing to pick up the mess once the investigation was completed.

Leon was sitting in his car when they got there, all three of them walked up to him glancing at the wreck on the way over, Emerson trailing not far behind.

"Dispatch, wire me my premium." Leon had requested as they stood outside his car, he had 3 minutes on his arm from what Emerson could tell.

"Cutting it close again Sir." Korsq observed casually as Leon got out of the car and closed the door, Emerson frowned at that, what would she do if Leon timed out? She shook that thought off, it didn't sit too well with her heart.

"I'm still walking around." He stated cockily as he stalked around the wreck. "Judging by the lack of dead bodies I must assume they are also." He added circling to the drivers seat.

"Not for long, couldn't have left here with more than minutes." Jaeger replied, Emerson studied the wreck too, this was a learning experience after all. The whole reason she had taken the job in the first place.

"Where do you want us to start looking?" Jaeger asked folding his arms over his chest.

"We don't, they'll come to us." Leon answered as he leant up against the car, leaving Jaeger and Korsq slightly annoyed at dragging them all the way to the ghetto in order to show off his detective skills.

Jaeger turned to Korsq and huffed annoyed Leon didn't seem to notice.

"Come on." Korsq said quietly patting Jaeger on the back for a second before they got in their cruiser and pulled out of the scene leaving Emerson there with her boss.

Kris circled the car before sitting next to Leon, they sat in comfortable silence other than the sound of the cleanup crew around them.

"So." She said quietly glancing to look into his eyes. Leon eyed her back.

He knew where this was going, he hadn't picked her up for work this morning because he was clearly growing too attached to her, he had crossed a line last night, he was embarrassed at himself.

Emerson was his assistant, his young naïve assistant. What he had done was utterly unprofessional in every way.

"So.." he echoed back not making eye contact as he shifted his sight to the bridge next to them.

"About last night…" she replied Raymond tensed all over crossing his arms over his chest and recoiling into himself.

Emerson noticed him tense up and realized why he was acting so detached like he had acted the day he met her.

"So that form huh, what a bunch of crock that was…" she said instead and elbowed him playfully with an awkward laugh, Leon turned to her and furrowed his brows as he watched her fumble over her words.

That wasn't really worth a reply Leon rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

Kris sat next to him silently before standing up and pacing.

"What do we do now?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Leon let out a long sigh before answering.

"Go to Mr. Weis' house, wait for Salas to call." He replied and nodded. "He'll want a ransom." He added, Emerson furrowed her brows in thought.

"What makes you think that?"

"Why else would he want her?" He asked genuinely confused, Emerson frowned but nodded, that was eye opening. Raymond apparently didn't give it any thought at all that Salas may like her, or wanted her to go with him.

She hesitated a moment studying Leon as he sat with his hands folded over his lap fiddling with his fingers, he was thinking, he always did that when he was thinking.

"Mr. Leon." She said sweetly taking a few steps to stand right in front of him, Leon turned his head up to look at her from his seated position. "I really wish you wouldn't run your time so low." She stated with a small shake of the head, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

Leon sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

"Not this again, Emerson. For the last time I know what I'm doing." He replied agitated, Emerson frowned, crossing her arms over her chest too.

"I know you _know_ what your doing Leon, it just worries me. What if something happens that you can't get your time?" she replied and frowned eyes darting from Leon to her boots, she was worried about him, he really was the closest thing to a friend she had.

"Like what?" he replied still very annoyed at this conversation.

"I don't know, better safe than sorry, you know?" she replied and shrugged, Raymond shook his head, he hated that saying, he rather liked _live fast and die young _or _live free or die hard _he hated safe. He had never been _safe_ in his entire life, he had never met anyone that were brave enough to do anything worth a damn, especially in _New Grinage_.

He scowled and Emerson frowned in return.

"Look all I'm saying is, I don't want to lose you." she added, Leon's eyes shot up to meet with hers.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Emerson rolled her eyes and laughed uncomfortably. "Don't act like no one has ever said that to you." she added and tried to play it off, Raymond smiled, actually smiled for the first time since she had met him, his smile even met his eyes.

It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, then it was gone in the blink of an eye. Literally.

"Come on, Emerson, we're wasting time here." He replied and got up from where he was leaning against the wreckage, Emerson rolled her eyes and followed him.

Her little speech would likely not change a thing. Leon is as stubborn as a mule.

x

They arrived at the Weis' mansion later that day, Korsq and Jaeger had already headed there and set up a location bug on the home phone in case Salas calls.

Raymond had been waiting in the study with the couple like he had instructed.

Emerson's stomach growled she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast she groaned to herself, if she waited for Raymond to get hungry she likely wouldn't eat until tomorrow.

Emerson was sitting at the table Raymond was leaning against seemingly buried in thought as he waited in silence.

He heard her stomach growl _again_ before glancing down to see her hand on her belly, she was a silent sufferer at least.

"Mr. Weis." Raymond said out of the blue, everyone in the room turning to him waiting for something really ground breaking to leave his lips.

"Would you mind? I'm feeling famished." He added, Emerson blushed as he turned to smirk down at her, she knew he wasn't hungry she had seen him eat once since she started working with him.

"Yes of course." Weis replied almost too eager to get him something to eat.

He picked up his phone and dialed the kitchen _yes _he has people on call in the kitchen at all times.

"Yes, some refreshments for our...guests." Weis said into the receiver giving Leon his friendliest smile, Raymond scowled the man was still throwing time around and smiling all along his daughter is in a hostage situation.

"And Mr. Weis, no caviar." Leon added last minute causing Emerson to smile to herself hushing a snicker. She hated it too.

The help had brought them all kinds of different snack foods, Jaeger and Korsq all too ready to dig in, Leon hadn't eaten anything himself.

Emerson casually made her way to the tray of goodies placed just outside of the office door to fill her plate it smelled so good. She owed Leon big time.

She glanced to her side as Leon came out to stand next to her.

"Thanks." She whispered up at him, he smiled faintly before stepping to the other side of the hallway studying a painting with a risen brow it was simply hideous paint spats all up and down, he scowled at it.

"For what?" She shook her head at him.

"This." she replied and smiled taking a bite of a halved sandwich. Leon smiled to himself before walking passed her back inside, but last minute whispering in her ear.

"Your welcome." Then he was gone, Emerson shivered from her neck to the bottom of her feet, luckily Leon had already entered the room by then, Emerson finished her snack in silence.

Korsq standing next to her in the hallway, when she met him she had thought Raymond was quiet natured, Korsq was a whole other anomaly.

When Emerson had come back into the room Korsq trailing behind her Leon was standing next to the window on the phone, apparently he didn't want the Weis' ease-dropping on his phone call.

"You keep talking like him your going to die like him." She had heard him say quietly. Then stopped as if he were listening to the caller.

"His crime wasn't taking time, he was doing something far more dangerous. Please don't make your fathers mistake." He had said, Emerson furrowed her brows at him curiously, glancing behind her to see Korsq running the line tracker in order to get a location.

Leon hung up the phone.

"Did we get him?" he asked as he strode to the desk Philippe and his wife were sitting at handing them the phone.

"Yes, Timelines in Dayton." He replied, Leon nodded.

"I know it. 1000 years to the timelines in Dayton." He informed folding his arms behind his back in waiting, Mr. Weis froze in thought, it was that moment Leon knew paying ransom was not going to be an option.

x

"I can't believe this, 1000 years and he couldn't just pay it." Emerson complained next to Leon snapping her seat belt on, it was still early in the morning as they headed to Dayton to catch Salas as soon as the Timelines had opened. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Its how it always is, no one just wants to give away 1000 years." He replied, Emerson shaking her head.

"He's just a selfish ass-hole." She replied, Leon nodded subtly to himself, that was one way of putting it.

"He knows how it can upset the system, he doesn't want to be the reason it crumbles." He replied as they passed into Dayton Leon searching the neighborhood for any sign of Salas as he went.

Emerson shook her head also looking out of the window, she felt somewhat sorry for them.

All either walking or running somewhere, none of them could even afford a car. It isn't fair.

"There it is." Leon said mostly to himself as they approached the Timelines building in Dayton where they had tracked Salas on the phone just a street over.

Leon pulled the car up to the building across the street to try in not bring attention to themselves.

"Stay here." He stated as he pulled out his pistol checking the ammunition before cocking it.

"I can help you know, I was an actual Time Keeper at some point." She pointed out agitated arms crossed over her chest, she wanted a little taste of the action too.

"Next time, kid." He replied the thrill of adventure already sharpening his senses, he got out of the car closing the door quietly behind him before walking up to Salas' turned back, this couldn't get much easier.

He lifted his pistol and set his aim, though calm in this activity he loved the feel of it, living on the edge.

This is how people were meant to live full of purpose.

"Look out!" Raymond heard a shrill voice from behind him before there was a hand on his shoulder pushing him out of the way, then a gunshot.

Who had been shot? Who had been shooting? Leon's left ear was ringing from the gunfire but he still heard the shuffle of someone falling to the ground, that someone holding onto his coat until letting go.

Leon was caught off balance dropping his gun to the ground before he turned to see Kris, _his_ Kris laying on her side clutching her left shoulder, teeth clinched.

Before he knew it there was cold metal pressed up against his neck from the side.

Leon swallowed hard not moving a muscle.

"You move, you die." Salas said as he backed away from them, Sylvia picking up his pistol from the ground then checking Emerson for any weapons.

"I'm not armed, dumby." She grit out, Sylvia stepped back obviously shaken by today's events.

Sylvia and Salas ran to their cruiser taking it with them Salas' gun still pointed at Leon until they were out of sight.

"I didn't mean to shoot _her_, I wanted to scare _him_." Sylvia complained in a panic as they drove away.

"I think you did both."

Leon dropped to his knees next to Emerson whom was laying on her back shoulder clutched in one hand and blood streaming from between her fingers.

"Damn it, I told you to stay in the car!" He scolded as he hooked a hand behind her back to help her sit up.

People began to surround them Leon glancing around, they had to get out of here and soon.

"Your welcome." She replied angrily gritting her teeth in pain.

Leon grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look him square in the eyes.

"Listen to me, I know it hurts but you need to suck it up and get up _right now_." He said forcefully. Emerson nodded swiftly understanding what he was saying he helped tug her up onto her own feet placing a supportive hand around her waist to help her walk out.

He glanced to the pay phone as a man tore it off its cable, phoning Jaeger was now out of the question.

Leon knew if they stayed there too long people would think they were weak and take their chances, Leon also knew if that happened they really didn't stand much of a chance at all.

"Put pressure on it." He told her as they started walking, Emerson folded her arm and tugged it close to her chest applying pressure to her wound with the other hand.

She shrugged him off wanting to walk on her own, Leon dropped his hands and walked with her.

People mocking and threatening them all the way to the border.

"We're almost there." Leon whispered to her after they had been walking nearly a mile.

Leon glanced at his clock and realized he only had a few minutes left, he closed his eyes tight before he continued on with Emerson, she had gotten shot for him, the least he could do is go with her most of the way until his time ran out.

"Relax, I had them wire my premium while you were out being Batman." She stated dryly wincing in pain as she moved her hand to clasp it around Raymond's wrist, Leon watched their clasped hands as they split 7 hours.

Emerson looked up at him and smiled through her pained grimace before reluctantly pulling away to hold her shoulder again. Leaving Leon's wrist stained with her blood.

Emerson stumbled and almost fell due to exhaustion of the pain and losing so much blood, Raymond caught her under the arms and helped her stand straight again.

"Okay?" he asked, she nodded and tried to take a step again only to stumble once more.

"ahh." She hissed her feet tangling with each other in her exhaustion.

"Come here." Leon said sweetly before she could complain scooped her up in his arms, one arm around her shoulders the other hooked under her knees.

She turned into his chest and sighed a painful breath, Leon carrying her out into the street.

He had maybe half a mile before he would be out of this zone, he could do that.

Emerson wanted to tell him to put her down due to her pride but she knew her limits and she had met them.

"Come on! Why in such a hurry?" Someone mocked over the railing as Raymond walked proudly to the gates of Dayton, Emerson clutched in his arms, _only a little further_.

"You might like us if you got to know us!" another man yelled as Leon and Emerson were swarmed with people all crowding them, mocking them.

He had never felt so relieved when he saw Time Keeper Jaeger's cruiser pull into the highway.

Jaeger got out upon sight of the two Time Keepers one in the arms of another.

"Get back!" he called at the civilians they listened, messing with 3 Time Keepers was pushing it, Jaeger walked back towards the car with Leon.

"We were scared you timed out or something." He added pulling Leon's sleeve back "Where did you get that?" he asked, Leon glanced to Emerson whom was now barely conscious giving her a silent thanks but didn't reply.

Jaeger opened the back door Leon placing Kris inside before climbing into the back seat with her.

Jaeger sped off as fast as he could, Korsq grateful to see they were at least both alive.

"Stay with me Emerson." Leon said quietly in the back seat, Kris laying limp against him.

He had an arm over her shoulders protectively as he put pressure on her wound to slow the bleeding his other hand snuck up to check the pulse on her neck.

"I'm with you." She breathed tiredly eyes still closed, reaching up to clasp her shaking hand around his wrist. She needed an anchor and right now that anchor was Leon.

"I'm going to take care of you."

x

Once Jaeger parked the car right outside the compound Leon was out in a matter of seconds Emerson curled in his arms he was heading straight to the nurses station, she needed medical attention, and she needed it now.

Leon got to the ER in an instant setting her down on the bed, she mustered the most strength she could to sit up, her green eyes finally opening to look into Leon's electric blues.

She let out a sigh of relief upon sight of them, she had made it out, she was alive.

Her eyes watering with exhaustion and pain but glowed up at him with so much hope it was breath taking.

Emerson sighed and dropped her head tiredly as the nurse shuffled in the room likely gathering utensils to work on her shoulder.

Raymond had said something incoherent to someone in the room, the next thing she noticed was his right arm locking with hers and the sound of time being transferred over to her.

"There, 24 hours, you don't have to worry about _that_ now." He whispered to her comfortingly she managed to half smile at him. Maybe he had listened to what she said, at least sometimes.

Leon gently gripped the zipper of her coat in his fingers undoing it as inoffensively as possible before tugging it off her shoulders.

Emerson winced as the dried blood peeled from her skin, Leon gently eased her coat off and laid it down, she was sitting half on it so he let it fall limp behind her back.

Luckily she was wearing a black tank top today so it was easy to get to her wounded shoulder.

Leon hiked his sleeves up then grabbed a towel to dab at the fresh flow of blood that had started.

In the moment of alarm he still had the chance to catch a glimpse of her bare pale arm, more bruises wrapped around her wrist. Leon frowned and wished for once Emerson could have someone to take care of her.

The nurse came to stand beside him and nudged him over to inspect the wound.

Leon frowned but moved to give her room to work.

"Luckily it looks like the bullet went through." She said and smiled taking a towel and soaking it before cleaning the wound. "You'll need a few stitches." She added, Emerson nodded.

"Okay, whatever you have to do."

x

Emerson got herself patched up now had a fresh outfit on without bloodstains, she had to wear some workout cloths they had laying around the compound at least until she could get home.

They had taken her other cloths to get them cleaned up.

"Do you want the day off?" Leon asked nonchalantly as if he hadn't just spent half the day risking his life then carrying someone nearly his weight a half-mile.

Emerson shook her head.

"No." she replied and for a moment Leon felt like an idiot, he knew how much she hated going home.

"Thanks." He said and averted his gaze, Emerson smiled, she didn't have to ask to know what he meant.

"You're welcome." She replied raising her right hand to hold her aching shoulder, there was only so much pain killers could do.

"Would you like to take a drive?" he asked after a few moments of silence, Emerson snickered to herself.

"We lost another cruiser didn't we?" she asked and couldn't help but laugh until she winced again at the pain in her shoulder to clasp it in her hand.

Raymond rolled his eyes.

"It was taken from us." He corrected, she smiled.

"Do you have to write another report?" she asked with a groan this time not because of her shoulder.

Leon nodded. "Yes."

She pat the space next to her on the bed.

"Go grab it, we can fill it out together." Leon groaned as he stood up staring at the ceiling. "Two hours remember." She stated. Leon turned to leave the room nodding then glance back inside with a half smile, Emerson was starting to really love that almost smile.

She hoped she could get to see a real one again soon.

They filled out the report Leon sitting on the open half of the bed Emerson was laying in, with a small spin to what happened of course.

They left out the part about Leon dropping his gun out of shock that his assistant had been shot, also the part where he had forgotten his time. He hadn't forgotten it that's at least what Leon was swearing by, he simply hadn't meant to get it yet.

x

Afterward Leon helped Emerson to the new cruiser Leon carrying her dry cleaning for her, they took it out for a spin, they hadn't even taken the time to figure out what its number was this time, it likely wouldn't last anyway.

Emerson holding her left arm close to her body to keep if from jarring.

They had been driving in silence the next few minutes taking the usual rout when Leon turned to her and watched her for a moment, Emerson was looking straight forward when she realized him watching her.

She turned to look at him with a risen brow.

"What?" she asked curiously, Leon hesitated before replying.

"Would you like to see something?" he asked as they drove along, she gave him a curious look.

"Maybe, does it include getting shot at?" She asked and smiled, Leon shook his head bemused.

"No."

"Then yes." She replied and let her head fall back on the head rest of her seat, Leon turned back to the road ahead of him and kept passing zones.

Emerson smiled completely content to watch him drive until they got where ever he was taking her.

She finally turned to look out and realized they were headed towards Dayton. She frowned.

"Isn't nearly dying in the ghetto enough fun for one day?" she asked jokingly, Leon frowned but hid it instantly, Emerson regretted her statement by the way it made him close off, like he often did.

"Are we almost there?" she asked instead and looked out in front of them in anticipation.

"Almost there." He replied, after taking a long and obscure road outside of town they came up to an open field before Leon turned off the road into a flat plain of dirt.

Emerson tensed and sat up straighter not sure what she should be expecting.

Finally he pulled up over the top of a hill.

She smiled wide when she saw a bridge stretched out across a large lake the sun beginning to set, other than the bridge there was no sign of civilization in that direction, there was a sandy beach and the sky began to turn into a pink and orange collage.

She had grown up in the city and had never seen anything quite so beautiful, the lake a contrast of blue and purple reflecting from the sky.

She figured had the rich in time known about this place it would be lined with 3 story houses and so many boat docks the entire image would become void.

Leon sat silently next to her rolling down the windows warm air breezing in, then shut off the engine.

Emerson sighed and leant back in her seat to watch the sunset. If she hadn't known him any better she would think Leon was trying to come onto her.

She smiled and turned to him, something turned in her gut when she realized she much rather watch him watch the sunset than watch it herself.

She blinked and furrowed her brows it was as if the truth about her feelings had never even entered her mind until now.

Leon sat silently next to her watching the sunset, for so many years he had tried to escape this place and in the end the only place he could think was here in the ghetto, in Dayton.

"Raymond?" she whispered and Leon ducked his head for a moment he knew it was time he told her where he had come from; he turned to look into her eyes. "Did you grow up here?"

Leon hesitated before he nodded silently.

"A long time ago." He added before looking back down as if he should be ashamed but all of that went away when with a large deal of discomfort she reached across the car to rest her hand on his that was sitting on his knee.

He closed his eyes and clinched his jaw before turning his hand up to twine his fingers with hers.

Leon gained the courage to face her and look her in the eye.

"You must hate what you do." She stated almost plainly, Leon's insides twisted. Yes, yes he did.

"It's the way it has to be." He replied, he hadn't always hated his job, it had started as a quest to bring justice, _Keeping Time_, it was supposed to mean Keeping Justice, Keeping Peace, it used to be honorable.

Now it was about arresting people trying to make the world a better place. Keeping people like Will Salas caged in a zone fated to die in.

People like he once was.

Emerson frowned, the turned back to the sun and never let his hand go.

"I guess it does." She finally replied, Leon wished he could lean over and embrace her, pull her so close that their heat could meld together, smell her hair and memorize it.

"Emerson.." Leon said quietly, she turned back to him to give him her full attention. "I have done terrible things." He added, things that have haunted him for years.

"I'm sure you had too." She replied giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I killed Will Salas' father." He confessed, her eyes widened for half a second before she composed herself. "He was upsetting the system, they assigned me to the task, they said if I could complete it I would get promoted. So I did it, I killed a man that had given everything he had. I couldn't even watch it, I turned my back like a coward" He finished and turned away, Emerson frowned but waited for Leon to gather himself enough to turn back to her, she held onto him tight.

"You did what you had to do. I know you Leon, you're not as cold hearted as you'd like everyone to believe." She replied and smiled, Leon sighed he hadn't told anyone about that, everyone that knew where either transferred or dead. "If you were, you wouldn't care about this now." She added before leaning back and shifting in her seat to get more comfortable.

For the first time in 50 years Leon wanted to wrap someone up and waste cherished hours simply holding them, making sure she knew everything would be alright.

Leon wished he had the courage to take her in, let her see him for who he really is, someone trying to survive.

Kris scooted in her seat closer to him to rest against him tiredly her head lolling over on his leather clad shoulder, Leon sat stiff as a board not sure how he should react to that.

She hummed happily against him nudging a little closer before closing her eyes, Leon turned to look at the top of her head hesitating some minutes before dropping his nose to land in her hair.

Closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent, Emerson nudged closer against him glad he hadn't pulled away, it must be one of those seldom times when Leon's personal bubble becomes void.

After about half an hour had passed Leon cleared his throat uncomfortably, he hadn't realized Emerson had fallen asleep there until he had done that.

She shifted then pulled away with a yawn, pulling her hand from his to rest it against her stomach, her right hand coming up to clutch her shoulder.

The sun had set and the sky was dark, something Leon knew about his hometown was being out after dark was never a good idea, someone had likely seen them park and was waiting for nightfall to take their chance at stealing his car.

Leon started up the engine and locked the doors along with rolling up the windows.

Emerson sat up straight in her seat and tried to pull her seatbelt on with a wince.

Leon silently reached over and snapped her in for her. She smiled up at him as he turned the headlights on and drove away.

Dayton was likely becoming one of her favorite zones, Leon had come from there and so had that sunset.

"I need to go home." Emerson said somewhat begrudgingly, Leon frowned but knew it was time for her to go.

This morning Leon was trying his best to put space between himself and his assistant, tonight he had failed that task, miserably, but somehow he felt like he had achieved something much more worthwhile than professionalism.

x

Leon pulled up to her house and stopped getting out of the car to get the door for her, she smiled up at him as she stood from the car still holding her arm close to her chest.

"Thanks." She whispered as she stood, Leon didn't reply but silently opened the back door to get her cleaned cloths for her.

"Do you need help?" he asked as he closed the door back, she shook her head taking the cloths in her right hand.

"But thank you." she replied then walked up the walkway towards her front door, Leon stood there staring as she went, his hands found their way to his pockets.

He wasn't going to drive away until her knew she was inside.

She opened the door, her cloths draped over her good arm and glanced back.

"Good night Raymond." She said quietly, he still heard her.

"Good night, Kris." He replied, she turned and went inside.

The temperature outside went from a warm 75 to 20 below without her presence, Leon turned to his empty car and headed towards his empty home.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Nothing.

If the chief ever caught onto how he was feeling, all Hell would break loose. A Time Keeper and his assistant, it was against all kinds of code of conduct. Leon frowned and hit the steering wheel with a closed fist. Why can't anything be easy? Leon cursed to himself for his stupidity, taking her to the Ghetto to watch the sunset was probably the dumbest decision of his life and yet one of the most rewarding.

He owed her after she took the bullet saving his neck, that's what he would tell the Chief if it came to that. He hoped it never would.

x

A/N: So? Good? Bad? I didn't really want to mess with the movie script too much but thought what the hey it probably would have been a lot different had Emerson been in the picture.

Thoughts please?

Teaser: Next Chappy Leon and Emerson have to give the Weis' a visit informing them about their daughters bad habits – Leon gets a call in the middle of the night.


	5. Almost Told You That I Loved You

Summary: _What would have happened had Time Keeper Raymond Leon's right hand man in fact. Been a woman._

Rated: _T but_ _may be_ _M in the future –Because it will most likely go there._

Genre: _Romance, suspense and a little Humor._

Pairing: _Leon/OC_

Chapter Summary: _Time Keepers Leon and Emerson give the Weis' a visit – Leon gets a midnight phone call and all Hell breaks loose._

x

Emerson sat on her bed holding her shoulder that had begun gushing blood again, trying to ignore the tears streaming down her face.

Emerson wiped her eyes frantically as she heard the stomping footsteps going down the stairs.

She hadn't told about her getting shot, she didn't want to give a target to aim for, but it didn't matter because now it was soaking her arm and sleeve of her borrowed hoody.

Emerson gripped her shoulder tighter trying to stop the bleeding like Leon had taught her that afternoon.

Emerson sniffled as she closed her eyes tight to stop the tears, it hurt, it hurt worse than it did when it had happened.

She took a deep breath swallowing before reaching over to grab the wireless phone she had sitting on her nightstand, dialing the numbers frantically as the buttons beeped.

She pressed the phone to her ear and tilted her neck to hold it up against her right shoulder, her right hand moving back to put pressure on her wound.

It was wringing then finally picked up, her breath hitched for a moment.

"You've reached Leon, leave a message." Beep. She sighed in disappointment before speaking with a shaky voice she tried to disguise.

"Hi, its me. I um.. I was wondering if you could," She paused with a shaky breath in and shook her head at herself, Raymond was likely sleeping he needed the rest she knew this, besides she is a grown woman. "Never mind, I'll be okay just go back to sleep." She ended the call and dropped the phone onto the bed before trying to pry her sweatshirt off to put on new bandages, hers were likely useless judging by all the blood on her shirt.

x

Leon woke to a familiar voice, he must've been sleeping harder than he thought.

"….Never mind, I'll be okay, just go back to sleep" Click. Leon sat up dizzily bolting from his bed, feet tangling annoyingly in the sheets, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

He knew whatever if was it was important for her to call past midnight, plus she sounded so weak, shaken, though she tried to disguise it.

Leon threw on a pair of boot cut jeans tucking them into his boots leaving them untied in a hurry throwing on his Time Keeper coat over the gray V-Neck he had been sleeping in, stopping for a second to tuck his pistol in the back of his pants and grab his car keys on his way out the door.

He jumped in his cruiser and put the petal to the metal, he didn't even bother calling her to tell her he was on the way, he could be there sooner.

Leon went from sickly worried to full of rage in a second, whoever had been hurting her must have done something really horrible this time, Raymond grit his teeth pushing harder on the gas petal.

This person had Hell coming onto his doorstep.

Leon made it to her house in record time spinning the wheel in her driveway to drift into a parallel parking spot, he got out of the car not even bothering to close the door behind him before stomping to the door.

He paused to take a deep breath, he wanted to burst through that door and bring all of hell inside with him.

He calmed himself, he knew that would only make things worse especially if Emerson was so bent on living here.

He paused and looking at the house windows, he noticed a light flickering through the window on the second floor.

Leon stepped back a few paces and stared up, that had to be where Emerson was.

He didn't want to ring the doorbell and wake everyone else up, he only wanted Kris.

He huffed at himself as he studied the rocks in the plant bed in front of him, was he really going to throw pebbles at her window like a high school pecker-head? Apparently.

He leant down to pick up a handful and tossed one up at her window it clanked against the glass, he waited a few moments squinting his eyes to see in the dark, nothing. He tossed a couple more.

x

Kris was in the connected bathroom of her bedroom trying to clean up her wound with a towel when she heard a clink on her window and paused remaining silent in order to listen.

There was another clank louder this time, she furrowed her brows before emerging into her room and saw another rock clink into her glass window.

She hurried over to the window and stared down outside, towel still clung to her shoulder and hands stained with blood.

She saw Leon squinting up at her, one hand blocking the light of the porch so he could see her window better. She smiled so big it made her cheeks hurt, he had gotten her message and he had come.

Leon must've noticed her in the window because he waved dramatically and stepped a little closer, waving her down.

She leant onto the window pressing her forehead against the cool glass in relief and set her hand on it smiling down at him, he waved again emphatically for her to come down and go with him.

She waved back and nodded. He smiled back before stepping back to lean against his car to wait for her, she turned and quickly threw her boots on with her black workout pants from the compound then went to the bathroom to wrap her shoulder up with some gauze just to hold her over until she could get somewhere else to take care of it. Swiftly rinsing the blood off her hands.

She changed her shirt that had been bled on into a charcoal t-shirt, last minute she threw on her coat and went as swiftly and silently as she could down the stairs and to the front door.

When she opened it, Leon was patiently leaning against the car before he realized her come out then he walked swiftly to her noticing she was clutching her shoulder.

He gripped her gently by the elbow.

"You okay?" he asked a little more concerned than she expected, she expected him to act completely put out by coming to get her in the middle of the night, she nodded before frowning new tears filling her eyes.

"I can't stay here another minute." She replied, Leon wrapped her up in his arms and held onto her for a few moments, she buried her face into his chest willing the tears to stop.

"Come on." He whispered before pulling back to gripping her right hand in his and pulled her to the car, she let him get the door for her before getting in, Leon walked to the other side of the car and got in closing the door behind him.

He sped off into the street not wanting to waste another second there, she turned and stared out of the window at the place she once called home, now she hated it.

x

Leon pulled up to his apartment and stopped turning to look at his exhausted assistant. Leon frowned at the way her right hand was shakily clasping her shoulder.

"Where are we?" she asked adjusting in her seat to get out.

"My place." He replied, she nodded she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.

Leon helped her out of the car and up the flight of stairs to his apartment, he unlocked the door with his key and let her in first.

She took a look around, white walls and black furniture it was very plain and looked like he hadn't put any effort in it whatsoever.

"Not really what I expected." She stated as she walked into the living room to sit down on the black futon.

Leon didn't answer, he didn't see much point in buying a bunch of stuff, he was never there anyways.

He went into the kitchen to get his med kit from the cabinet before sitting on the coffee table in front of her, setting the kit down next to him.

"Is your shoulder acting up?" he asked as he rolled his sleeves up, she nodded and looked to the ground there was more to that story.

Leon hesitated before reaching forward to pull her coat opened, Emerson looked up into his eyes and flushed, something about him undressing her made her heart beat faster, that wouldn't be good with her shoulder bleeding all over.

She wiggled out of her coat carefully before pulling the neck of her shirt opened over her shoulder, the gauze she had put on already had a red spot on it from the blood seeping through, she sighed before hooking her fingers under the hem of her t shirt to pull it off over her head, Leon averted his gaze to the side awkwardly.

Emerson gasped at her shoulder, Leon glanced bravely in front of him, she was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank underneath, for a second he felt foolish for turning away, the chance of her stripping down in front of him were slim to none.

Leon carefully cut the gauze from her shoulder with a pair of tiny medical scissors then pulled the stuff away gently.

Leon grimaced dropping the bloody gauze in a trashcan next to the table.

He got a moist towel from the kit and opened it to wipe the blood away, Emerson frowned and glued her eyes to her boots.

Leon frowned angrily tossing the towel into the trash with a little more unnecessary force.

"Damn it." He cursed quietly to himself, Emerson turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, he shook his head and clinched his jaw.

"You tore your stitches." He replied, her eyes widened and she turned to try in look for herself unable to due to the angle.

She really owed him an explanation but making him listen to her sob story at 2 in the morning didn't seem like a kind thing to do.

Leon cleaned it then wrapped it with some more gauze underneath her arm and around her neck making sure it will stay in place, then taped it gently pressing down to make it stick.

"Thanks." She whispered, Leon nodded before he stood up and walked to the other side of the room his back turned to her, slamming his hands on the counter silently before washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

"Raymond." She asked concerned for his outburst he didn't reply, he wasn't angry with her, he was angry with the bastard that had done it to her.

He dried his hands on the kitchen towel before staying where he was to cool off, Emerson's stomach twisted anxiously as he stood silently staring out of the window.

"You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." He announced out of the blue before striding to his bedroom to grab a blanket and pillow for the couch.

Emerson silently pulled her t-shirt back over her head and got up to hang her coat over a nearby chair, Leon came back in a few moments dropping the blankets on the couch.

"I can take the couch." She offered quietly, Leon shook his head.

"This is fine." He quipped heading back into his bedroom, Emerson followed him and stood by the bed and kicked her boots off nudging them out of the way, Leon tugged his coat off and hung it on the coat wrack next to the bedroom door. Emerson sat halfway on the bed and watched him as he rubbed his face in his hands.

"Are you mad that I called you?" she asked, she knew he was mad about something.

Leon shook his head.

"I'm mad at the bastard that tore your stitches and put those bruises on your wrist." He replied coldly crossing his arms over his chest. "Why wont you tell me what is going on? Why wont you let me help you?" he added and frowned angrily.

She remained silently ashamed and stared down at the floor.

Leon waited a few moments before he scoffed and turned to head to the living room for the night.

"Raymond." She said weakly, Leon turned around and glared down at her, she was the only person that could call him that and it didn't enrage him. "Will you stay with me?" she asked and looked up at him with misty eyes, Raymond's tense shoulders softened and he sighed heavily before nodding.

She pulled the covers back and nudged into the bed that smelt like Raymond, Leon kicked his boots off and got in the opposite side of the bed, keeping his distance.

He didn't care that he was wearing his jeans still; he only had 4 hours left to sleep anyway.

Emerson frowned and rested against the pillows her back to Raymond, she could hear him breathing lightly and shuffle again to get comfortable.

"If I fight back, he hurts my mother." She answered out of the blue.

"What?" he replied, Emerson turned to lie on her back and look him in the eye.

"Its my step father, when I get hurt its to protect her. Do you understand?" she asked her eyes shifting between his, Leon rolled onto his side and supported his head with his hand and nodded.

She squeezed her eyes shut and steadied her breathing she had done enough crying for one night.

Leon reached forward to brush her cheek with his fingers gently, she frowned and pushed into his palm.

His thumb swiped across her full bottom lip, Emerson gasped and her eyes turned up to look into his, she wanted him to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her too.

She shifted to rest against him Leon kissed her under the ear before wrapping his long arms around her and pulled her into him, Emerson shuttered against him and cried silently.

Leon pulled her tighter, pulled the covers up to her chin and held her tight until her suffering had ceased and all that was left was the gentle rhythm of their breathing.

"Go to sleep." He whispered against her and from there she did just that.

x

Leon woke up with an assistant tangled up in his limbs.

He blinked briefly and wondered what time it was, he lifted his head to see the clock on the nightstand, 6 am.

Like clock work, he had been getting up at 6am everyday for 50 years.

Leon shifted to check his time which was a challenge with Kris' head resting on the bicep of his left arm, he twisted just right to check it his chest moving up to hover by her nose so he could look around her auburn waves, he had 4 hours, just enough time to get ready and head for work.

Kris whimpered against him and shifted her right hand coming out from under her to grasp her shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered as he shuffled to lie back brushing her waves away from her face gently.

She shook her head then took in a deep breath letting it out softly.

Her warm breath tickled his neck where her nose was nudged, Leon sigh contentedly shuffling to sneak his right arm around her waste.

Placing a flat palm against the small of her back, Kris hummed comfortably shuffling closer into him, her thigh twining further between his.

"Thank you, for everything." She breathed against him, Leon pulling her closer until they were touching from their foreheads to their feet.

"Your welcome." He replied content to stay there all day.

"What time is it?" she asked eyes still closed and breathing calmly.

"6 or so." He replied then gently moved the covers back to check the time on her arm running two fingers across her glowing numbers, she still had a good 11 hours since he had given her an entire day at the nurses station.

She smiled at the fact he had just checked her time for her, her eyes opened slowly then blinked a few times.

She would've never thought in a million years that she would one day wake up in Leon's bed, limbs intertwined, she smiled up at him.

"Ray.." she breathed as she looked up into his eyes, Raymond studied her close but didn't answer.

She carefully brushed her fingertips down his chin now stubbly in the early morning. She shuffled closer hesitating with her eyes on his lips before closing the distance between them to kiss him on the corner of the mouth.

Raymond let his eyes drift shut and hesitated before slowly but intentionally separating himself from her, Emerson furrowed her brows before closing her eyes sadly.

Leon silently pulled away and got out of the bed before leaving for the connected bathroom closing the door softly behind him.

Maybe she had read the signs wrong, she thought he had really grown to like her, why didn't he? He lives alone. Surely he doesn't have a girlfriend?

Leon in the bathroom gripped the sink in his hands, this had gone too far he should have never gone to her house, he should've at least taken her to the compound they had emergency lodgings she _could _have stayed there, _should_ have stayed there.

Leon covered his face in his hands, he had really done it this time. He turned to look at the door as it slowly opened Emerson staring up at him with furrowed brows.

"Mr. Leon, I'm really sorry." She said and looked down.

He didn't like the fact that she was calling him Mr. Leon, again he liked Raymond just fine.

"I'll take you to get your uniform then we have a meeting with Mr. Weis." He replied and shut himself off from her like he should have been doing all along.

Kris frowned but nodded anyway.

"Okay." She replied and retreated back to the bedroom to retrieve her boots.

Leon sighed heavily before bending down to wash his face, he needed to shave and get his uniform on too before they could go anywhere.

x

Leon and Emerson headed towards Mr. Weis' home in complete silence, neither had talked about last night or what happened this morning in _bed_.

The rescue was an utter disaster and neither of the Time Keeper's fault. Sylvia Weis had taken the step onto the other side of the law by shooting Emerson in the shoulder, by accident or not it made no difference.

Leon was escorted to Mr. Weis' office leaving Emerson with Jaeger and Korsq in the downstairs lobby of the giant house.

Emerson stood staring at her boots, Korsq was watching her closely and noticed something was definitely going on, it was rare that her and Leon would ever leave one another's side.

"How is the shoulder?" Korsq asked as he adjusted his gloves, Emerson glanced up at him and half smiled.

"Better." she replied with a half shrug only using the good side.

Jaeger came to stand next to them.

"You should convince Leon to get you a gun, you can really shoot, you know." Jaeger added, Emerson full on smiled this time, she knew they were just trying to make her feel better sadly it was working.

"I'll look into it." She replied and snickered.

Jaeger and Korsq glanced to one another with an equal question of what was happening.

x

"Time Keeper, after this regrettable incident it isn't really necessary to come in person." Mr. Weis said after hanging the phone up.

"I think it really is necessary." He replied, Sylvia was going to pay for her crime, shooting Emerson was one of the worst decisions she could ever make.

"When can we expect a rescue?"

"That seems to be the point, Sylvia doesn't seem to want to be rescued." He replied with an eye roll.

Philippe sighed then studied the Time Keeper closely.

"Mr. Leon. Raymond, may I call you Raymond?" he waits for a few moments before continuing, Leon glances to the side, he's been in this job long enough to know what's coming.

"I blame myself, I brought the man into my home, he had so much time how was I supposed to know" Raymond tilting his head to the side in annoyance. "Of course Sylvia brought this on herself with her lack of vigilance, this is why I always tried to keep her close. She is clearly under Will Salas' control." He added that last bit with a little extra emotion, Leon remained staring blankly at him.

Philippe pulled up his sleeve to check how many decades he had. Thousands. To show it off to Leon.

"If it's a lack of resources I'd be happy to make a contribution, it's a scandal what we pay our Time Keepers." He stated and looked up at him proud of himself and his speech.

Leon glanced to the side and nodded, but what he said was not what Mr. Weis had expected.

"I have issued a warrant for your daughters arrest, if she contacts you and you assist her in anyway I will issue a warrant for your arrest." Leon replied toughly and remained where he was.

Philippe quickly hid the look of shock on his face before standing and smiled

"There is nothing I cannot buy. Now, how many of my years do you want?" he replied

"There aren't enough years, not even in your lifetime Mr. Weis. Good night." He replied turning to leave, Sylvia had shot his assistant damn it, it wasn't a matter of years anymore, it wasn't a matter of time. When you hurt someone Leon cares for, there will always be hell to pay.

x

Leon strutted down the hallway accompanied by some of Philippe's hired guards until he met with Emerson and the others, they were currently in the middle of a discussion about Kris getting shot she was dramatically telling her story.

Leon smiled to himself he was glad to see her happy, that's where she belonged, with other Time Keepers she was much more than an assistant, she belonged with other Time Keepers her age.

Leon frowned at that thought, she didn't belong with him.

He continued his way out and left her with Jaeger and Korsq, she seemed to be having a good time where she was, she had earned that at least.

.X.

Leon got in his car and went for a drive to clear his head.

He wasn't what Emerson needed, he would never be what she needed, she was young and naïve and adventurous.

Leon would only ruin that, he would sour her for everything in this world just like he had become.

Emerson finished her story, with Korsq and Jaeger in a laughing fit when she was done, but she wasn't laughing she was thinking about Raymond, how he had carried her all that way, whispered hope into her ear.

If it hadn't been for him she could not have survived, she didn't know a thing about the ghetto, if not for Raymond she would be dead.

Jaeger and Korsq noticed her eyes drop to the floor as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jaeger frowned while Korsq shrugged, he didn't know what could be bothering her so much. As if being Leon's assistant wouldn't be cause enough on its own.

"Emerson." Korsq said hesitantly biting the side of his mouth. Kris turned her attention up to him. "Is Mr. Leon giving you trouble? You seem really down today." He continued carefully, Emerson's eyes widened for a second before she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"No, aside from the usual cynical remarks and leaving me stranded in random places, not much else has been going on." She replied and shrugged, Korsq and Jaeger couldn't help but smile to that one.

"So, you haven't been -You know?" Jaeger asked playfully raising one brow, Korsq elbowing him in the side.

"Jaeger." He scolded, Emerson blushed red and shook her head.

"Of course not, he's my boss. _Gross_." She replied emphasizing the word _Gross_ Jaeger and Korsq looked sideways at each other in disbelief.

"Whatever you say." Jaeger replied jokingly as he turned to leave the Weis' home, Korsq right behind him.

Emerson sighed heavily before rubbing her hand down her face exasperated, even Korsq and Jaeger could see the tension, why couldn't Raymond?

x

When Leon got back to the compound some hours later he expected a rather pissed off assistant to run up to him with a snarky remark like she often did.

Instead he had to search her out, Jaeger and Korsq were at their desks like usual but Kris was not among them.

Leon would have asked one of them where she was but didn't want to let onto the fact he had _really_ missed her on his drive, this was a change of pace.

Leon searched the facility for the next few minutes before he finally gave up and went into his office, that's where he found her.

She was currently sitting in the large window seal staring outside, her knees pulled to her chest.

Leon frowned when she didn't turn around to acknowledge him, she only curled in on herself and pulled her knees closer.

Leon walked to his desk and pulled the chair out flipping his coat out behind him to sit down then boot up his computer.

He let out a sigh as he started typing, sending out a memo to post wanted signs all over Dayton.

He sat silently at his computer before sitting back in his chair and staring at Emerson, she silently wiped her eye and turned further towards the window.

Leon looked down guiltily, he knew she must be upset about something, he just didn't know what. It must be the fact he left her behind on his drive.

Leon got up from where he was sitting and silently came to stand next to her by the window looking out at the city and a busy highway.

Kris turned to look up at him, her eyes sad and her frown sadder; she had thought he liked her, cared about her even. After what happened this morning though, there wasn't much she understood anymore.

"Emerson." He addressed quietly folding his hands behind his back.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes." She replied and straightened up where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry for leaving you with Jaeger, I just needed to clear my head." He replied and hoped that would fix the problem.

Emerson chuckled to herself surprise that someone as smart as Raymond could be so dense.

"Its fine." She quipped back while staring out of the window.

Leon pondered for a moment because that obviously wasn't why she was upset, it had to have been something he had done.

"About last night." He stated "It was a mistake, I'm sorry I took advantage." He added and shifted on his feet awkwardly, Emerson couldn't help but smile to herself.

"You didn't." she replied and shook her head at him, he had done all but take advantage.

"Look, I'm not who you think I am." He replied never looking away from the window, Kris turned to face him.

"Have you ever considered your not who _you_ think you are?" She retorted Leon dropped his head and furrowed his brows. Kris got up to stand in front of him to look in his eyes.

"Tell me now this one time, I will _never_ ask you again. Did you feel what I felt this morning?" she asked and searched his face earnestly, Raymond dropped his gaze to the floor and hesitated.

Emerson furrowed her brows in thought, Leon about to answer when Jaeger popped his head in the door.

"Mr. Leon, Salas and Weis just robbed a bank in Dayton." Jaeger announced in the door before he had realized the proximity of their faces, then frowned at his bad timing. Leon and Emerson cleared their throats and pulled away from each other.

Leon turned around and stalked from the office.

"Get Korsq." He ordered as he walked towards the door to leave, Jaeger nodded then sped off to get his partner.

Emerson stayed where she was, Leon had left her this morning, he would likely leave her now.

"You coming?" he asked as he left the office the door swinging shut behind him.

Emerson smiled wide and ran towards him. Hell yes she was coming.

Kris caught up with him and walked at his side.

"Here, I got you something." Leon said as they stalked towards his car, Emerson furrowed her brows as Leon tugged something from behind his back, probably tucked in the back of his pants.

In his hands a twelve gage pistol, Emerson's face likely lit up like a Christmas tree.

He handed it to her along with a belted holster somewhat mimicking his own.

"Jaeger told me you really know how to handle one of these." He said to the shocked look on her face.

"Thanks." She said and took it with pride in her gut. "I do say so myself." She added Leon smirked as they exited the building, at least now she could handle herself.

x

When they got to the crime scene there were people huddled outside just to watch, Leon got out a face of amusement at the way the armored truck was crashed right through the glass wall. Apparently armored trucks are having a run of bad luck lately.

"No one watching their clocks? Get outa here or I'll compensate every second." Leon announced as they approached the wreckage, something in Kris told her that was all bluff.

"Must've thought it was a drive thru." Jaeger said as he looked at the wreckage, Emerson snickered behind him, would've given him a high five probably if it didn't make her look 12 when she did it.

x

Later that night out of suspicion Leon had tracked them down to a hotel in Dayton due to all the time being in the same place, Salas had paid them off.

Leon and Emerson got there first while they waited outside for the others to arrive, Emerson had her gun strapped to her right thigh and wore it with a pride Leon hadn't seen on anyone but himself.

The others arrived not long after, Leon got his gun out and cocked it ready for an eventful night out.

They surrounded the building before bolting in from all sides.

Jaeger and Korsq found Salas and Weis first and chased them all the way to the top floor, Leon and Emerson trailing not far behind.

Will and Sylvia trapped on the top floor before jumping out of the window on top of a car.

Jaeger and Korsq stopped in their tracks they weren't about to try that, Leon pushed them out of the way before going to jump.

Emerson right up behind him prepared to jump, hesitating a second to grab her already throbbing shoulder, Leon was out in seconds Emerson looking out of the window watching him run like the wind, She stepped up onto the window seal preparing to jump as well.

"No you don't." Jaeger announced as he grabbed her by the bicep of the un injured shoulder pulling her back in. "Let him go on his suicide mission alone." He added as he pulled her back inside, Emerson growled within, why did Leon have to be a one man show all of the time.

"Fine." She snapped pulling her arm free to clunk down the stairs, Jaeger shook his head at Korsq as they headed down the steps.

"Apple doesn't fall far does it?" He added, Korsq smiled.

"Nope."

x

Emerson sat on the front steps of the hotel the other Time Keepers buzzing around waiting for their leader to come back.

They would have to rope off the room in order to complete an investigation, it had been a good 20 minutes, Emerson huffed annoyed and got up heading towards the cruiser.

Jaeger and korsq were organizing the group when Jaeger noticed her get in the drivers seat.

"Hey!" he called out at her as he made his way to the car. "Where do you think your going?"

"To find Raymond, its been too long." She replied snapping her seat belt on.

"Come on, Emerson, you don't even know where your going." He replied and crossed his arms outside the car door.

"Don't worry about it Jaeger, when I find Leon, he'll tell me." She replied and smirked before turning the key and speeding off, Jaeger sighed in frustration, if Emerson got herself into trouble no doubt Jaeger would be the one to pay the penalty.

Kris drove in the direction she had seen Leon chasing Salas in slowly searching ally ways and such for her boss.

She drove for about 5 minutes before she noticed a tall slender man walking down the street a strut so original she could recognize it a mile away. She pulled up to him and stopped.

"Hey there stud, need a ride?" She yelled out jokingly, Raymond turned to her and shook his head amused before leaning down and looking into the window where she was sitting. Not perturbed at the fact she was driving his car in the slightest.

"Do you even know how to drive?" he asked ignoring her stud comment.

"You could teach me." She winked, Raymond perched his lips in thought before walking around the back end of the car to sit in the passengers seat, he had already lost Salas there wasn't much else he could be doing tonight.

He got in the car and snapped his seat belt on, Emerson rose a brow at him shaking her head.

"That's insulting." She stated before shifting the car into drive.

"What?" he replied genuinely confused.

"You never wear a seat belt." She stated bemused pulling out onto the street.

"Well, today is a good day to start." He replied, Emerson held no mercy pushing the petal to the floor, the tires squealed and for a moment she relished in the fact Raymond's eyes had just widened in shock as he gripped the seat and door for support.

She turned a hard right tires screaming as she drifted around the corner then another to the left.

"Christ, slow down." Leon said as they blasted past the crime scene, Emerson laughed heartily speeding off into an open highway swerving between traffic at rapid speeds.

Leon drove like this all the time, she figured it was time for a little pay back.

Emerson swerved between a few more cars and an armored truck before swerving over 4 lanes onto an exit ramp, she drifted again making a hard right to head back to the crime scene.

Leon gripped the door and swallowed hard, he was not about to let her win.

Once they reached the crime scene Emerson put all her force into the turn skidding the car all the way into a perfect parallel park.

Emerson and Leon sat quietly catching their breath for a few minutes the Time Keepers at the scene murmuring amongst themselves about what they had just seen.

Emerson turned the car off and laughed at the besotted look on Leon's face.

"You said you have never driven before." Leon gasped before unsnapping his seatbelt and wiping his slightly sweating brow, he felt like Emerson had literally taken years off of his life.

"No I didn't, I asked you to teach me." She replied haughtily, Leon dropped his head back to rest on the seat, clearly manic driving was only fun in the drivers seat.

"How?" he asked, Emerson giggled next to him unbuckling her seatbelt before answering.

"My father was a NASCAR driver, taught me a thing or two." She replied before getting out of the car with a victorious smile.

It would probably be a good idea to stay in the car a few minutes, he was a little to excited between his legs to get out. _That_ hadn't happened in a long time, apparently living on edge can do that to a person.

Especially when someone as hot as Emerson just spent the past 10 minutes driving like a bad out of hell.

x

Not much could be found in Salas' room, him and Ms. Weis must travel light.

Raymond frowned at the empty space turning to look out of the window, Emerson was standing there on the street one hand on her hip as she discussed something or other with Korsq, Leon couldn't help but smirk.

Something about his quirky assistant was addictive, he thought he had learned all there was to know about her, apparently not.

She could drive, drive quite well in fact, she could shoot a gun according to Time Keeper Jaeger whom was currently inspecting the room. One thing however Leon knew for sure was, she was attractive, too attractive especially when she wore her pride and confidence like a metal.

"Sir. How long do you plan to investigate?" Jaeger asked as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Hmm?" he replied still watching Kris from the window.

"Are we done here?" Jaeger asked, Leon nodded.

"Yeah, we're done here." He replied before turning and making his way down the stairs, Jaeger trailing behind him.

"Let the Inn keeper know we're on our way out, the room can be put back to use." He ordered as they emerged from the building, Leon stalked to Emerson's side as she continued on talking to Korsq about this time she had gotten into a fist fight at the club. Korsq seemed all too interested.

Apparently Kris was one of the few people that could make Korsq laugh, her and Jaeger.

Korsq stiffened as Leon walked up behind her, Kris furrowed her brows and turned to look up at Raymond.

"Done?" she asked as he came to stand by her side.

"We're done." He replied, Korsq nodded as Jaeger walked passed him towards his car waving him to follow.

"So, calling it a night then?" she asked as they casually shuffled to the cruiser.

"The night is young, the stars are out." Leon replied looking to the sky hands folded behind his back, Kris furrowed her brows up at him as they walked to the car.

"And?" she inquired, Raymond smirked.

"I'm not tired." He replied and turned to look down at her, Kris cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

x

Leon had gone through a drive thru to get some Chinese take out then took Kris to another one of his favorite places, this time not in Dayton but in the zone just before New Grinage, _Westbank_.

Leon drove up to the edge of the lake before stopping, Emerson looked out on the water and smiled.

The stars were out and a full moon too, the light from that was enough to see the lake, also some streetlights were on along the bank.

Unlike Dayton this was a safe zone, most people had guards but it wasn't nearly as high strung as New Grinage, it seemed something perfectly in the middle.

Leon grabbed his box of Chinese and chopsticks, Emerson doing the same to start on her dinner.

"How do you know all these places?" she asked nonchalantly as she shuffled to get comfortable taking her first bite of Chow mane.

Leon shrugged while he stirred his rice.

"I've been doing this job a long time, you get where you see a lot of places." He replied, Emerson smiled softly at him, what else does someone like Time Keeper Leon do on his off time aside from visit random places he'd enjoyed on a case.

"I like it, where will it be tomorrow then, _Mr. Leon_?" she replied flirtingly, Leon smirked back before taking a bite of his dinner.

Then set his chopsticks in the box and got out of the car, Emerson cocked her head curiously but smiled when he stepped up on the hood of the car then sat down, crossing his legs comfortably once he got settled.

She in turn got out and did the same trying to step onto the hood like Leon had done, however lacking in height and agility, Leon chuckled at her failed efforts before reaching out with his right hand to give her a hand up.

She sat next to him comfortably with her box of Chinese in her lap.

"Don't laugh, we cant all be Olympians." She said sarcastically, Leon rolled his eyes.

"I know its not as fun as clubbing but…" Leon stated and shrugged, Emerson shook her head before elbowing him lightly on the side.

"Its better." She replied and nodded. "Much better." She added before taking it another notch and laying back on her back to look at the stars, putting her right hand behind her head the other holding her dinner in place.

If this old car was good for one thing, it was this.

Leon took another bite of his dinner before turning just slightly to ogle the white skin of her lower stomach that was showing between her shirt and pants.

He shook his head at himself before looking back forward.

"Where is the little dipper?" she asked as she shuffled on the hood crossing her legs, Leon shrugged.

"How the Hell should I know?" he replied, Emerson laughed out loud at him, Leon smiled while his back was turned to her, she had a laugh that could lighten any mood.

"Your like 95 and don't know where the dipper is?" she asked and snickered, Leon frowned. He wasn't 95, not even 80. yet.

"I'm not _that_ old." He replied taking a bite of his rice.

"How old are you then?" she asked playfully, Leon shook his head.

"25." He replied, Emerson rolled her eyes setting her Chinese down next to her before sitting up and nudging him playfully with an elbow.

"Come on, for real." She asked, Leon turned to look at her, there was something gleaming in her eyes he didn't quite recognize, something playful and comfortable.

"I'm 79." He replied and turned back to his dinner taking another bite, Emerson shrugged.

"Better that 95." She replied then leant against his shoulder, kind of like she had done the night before in Dayton.

"Your turn, how old are you then?" He asked, she hummed in thought turning her forehead against him and blushed.

"25." She replied, Raymond rolled his eyes.

"I told you my age, its only fair." He replied, she hesitated a minute before answering.

"Fine, I'm 43 okay." She replied and hid her face, Leon smiled wide and laughed, Emerson pulled away and furrowed her brows at him.

"What?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest. "At least I'm not 79." She added and huffed at him annoyed. Leon shook his head. Setting his dinner down next to him.

"Better than 25." He replied Emerson turned to look up into his eyes. She caught his focus shift from her eyes to her lips before refocusing into her eyes, she bit her bottom lip as she stared up at him, she wanted to move closer, she wanted to kiss him, but she had tried that already this morning, it didn't end well.

Leon hesitated a moment before he inched closer just barely and waited, waited to see if she would pull away.

Leon reached forward to caress her jaw gently before pressing forward and kissing her, gently and warmly. Emerson's eyes drifted shut as she pressed into him.

Leon pulled back slowly before kissing her again on the forehead, she smiled against him before lifting her free hand to rest it lightly around his waist. Leon moved his hand to hold around the hips before nudging her head under his chin.

He was glad she was 43, she was a woman, not a girl. Leon wouldn't feel guilty now anytime he had desirous thoughts about her, or any time he wanted to kiss her.

Now he knew he could not corrupt her, because at this point she already knows who she is and what she stands for.

Leon silently thanked the heavens, he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

"Ray." She said weakly dropping her gaze to her feet.

"Yeah." He replied, she turned to look at him timidly. "Would it be too much to ask if-" He cut her off.

"Not at all." He replied, Kris' eyes shot up to look into his she shuffled closer and Leon practically devoured her with his eyes, he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to have her.

"Raymond." She said quietly staring back into his gray eyes.

"Yes?"

"My question, you never answered me." She replied her breathing deepening as he moved over even closer gripping her thigh in his hand.

"I did feel the same." He replied, Emerson jolted forward as her soft lips crashed into his, her hands clasping in his black hair, Leon gripped her by the waist and pulled her closer.

Raymond tilted his head to go deeper opening his mouth with shallow gasps.

She moaned into him before climbing over to straddle his lap, lips breaking apart to gasp for air, his hands traveled to run hotly over her spread thighs.

Emerson whimpered against his lips before plunging forward to take ground, she wanted to get as much of him as she could before he would pull away, before he realized what a bad idea this was.

Raymond's hands hungrily traveled her thighs up to her hips to grab a handful of tight bum squeezing erotically.

Emerson gasped into him hips moving closer to brush against the top of his lap, Leon groaned and moved his other hand to grope at her chest.

Kris pulled back from the kiss head tilting back as Leon ducked down to run his lips and teeth over her neck then collar.

"Raymond." She breathed into the air as he pulled her closer with a hand to the small of her back.

Leon felt hot all over, the leather separating them felt like a furnace set to max.

Raymond moved to grab the top of her shirt pulling down to expose a black lace bra, Emerson gasped and moved her hips creating friction between their bodies, Leon groaned pushing up to meet with her, moving down to suck her breast just above where the lace covered her.

She panted and gripped his soft slick hair in her fingers tugging him closer.

Leon moved his other hand gripping her behind the knee and pulling it up higher around his abdomen.

She was ready for him, she wanted him so badly to have his way, take control.

She trusted him with her life, she knew no matter what he wanted to do with her he'd put her safety before anything else.

"Kris." He gasped against her skin where she was now marked by his mouth.

Kris pulled her hands from his hair then ran down his chest eagerly looking for the zipper to his vest, she found it and forcefully pulled it open then ran her hands down his black undershirt.

His heart was beating against her fingertips through the fabric and her heart skipped a beat, it was in there and she had been the reason to make it come to life.

"I love you." she whispered, Leon froze in place, he wanted to say he loved her too but he couldn't. Not until he knew that he did for sure or not.

She swallowed nervously pecking him on the lips then the corner of his mouth.

"Its okay, you don't have to say it, I just want you to know." She added when he hadn't returned the sentiment.

Leon nipped at her bottom lip before replying.

"You're really starting to grow on me." He breathed, she giggled against him her hands running down his chest.

They heard a whistle from the dock, before they both turned a group of rich kids were on the dock pointing and laughing, Emerson blushed red before climbing off of his lap and off the hood.

"Forget about them." Raymond said as he followed her.

She turned from him glancing over her shoulder sticking her tongue out playfully before running off onto the sandy beach, Raymond glanced behind him as the group of teens made their way in the opposite direction. Leon ran after her soon followed by a giggle from Emerson.

He would most likely regret this tomorrow, he was acting like a love-sick teenager with his assistant, but it had been too long since he felt such peace.

He playfully chased her up and down the beach, Emerson kicking water up at him getting her boots wet from the outside in.

Until he got her and pulled her into him without resistance, she pressed up on her toes to meet his lips, Leon was smiling into the kiss, Kris smiled against him. She would have given anything to be able to see that smile.

The Chief would likely have a cow over this if he knew.

Neither of them cared, neither would care, not until tomorrow when it was back to being grown up professionals. Oh well, who cares what Time Keepers do on their own time anyways?

x

_A/N: oh man, it finally happened 5 chapters in! is this still T rating? It was a little smuttier but I changed it to keep it a T. I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews make me happy _

Next chapter Teaser_: Raymond takes Kris home._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: _What would have happened had Time Keeper Raymond Leon's right hand man in fact. Been a woman._

**Rated:**_ M for this chapter! Told you it'd go there. lol_

**Genre**: _Romance, suspense and a little Humor._

**Pairing**: _Leon/OC_

**Chapter Summary**: _Raymond takes Kris home. - Salas and Weis steal a million years._

_**Warning: Sexual content probably more of an M rating for this chapter however not too smutty…**_

x

"Raymond." Kris whispered sweetly in his ear as he kissed down the side of her neck simultaneously spreading her coat open to take it off.

Leon grunted in reply against her as her coat fell to the floor next to his couch in the living room.

Kris ran her hands down the back of his coat agonizingly desperate.

Leon's hands ran hotly from her waist up her back she arched into him with a gasp.

"Yeah." He breathed against her as he moved up to kiss a line to her jaw.

She clasped a hand onto his shoulder and pulled him closer as she pressed her body into to his.

Leon's hands moved from her back around to her stomach and pushed beneath the smooth fabric of her black top groping her white skin up to her ribcage.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as his cool hands moved about her skin, softly yet desperately.

Kris stepped back far enough to reached up as Raymond pulled her shirt over her head, Her hair messily falling everywhere.

Raymond's eyes traveled her curvy chiseled body, she obviously spent a lot of time exercising and Hell it had paid off.

Kris smirked at his ogling as her hands met his coat to pull it off of him as well, Raymond was wearing way too many cloths.

Raymond assisted in shrugging his coat off so it met hers on the floor, Kris moving closer to kiss him as her hands drug his zipper down to open his vest.

Before pulling it off as well, He pressed up against her once he was only left in his black T-Shirt, Emerson groaned into the kiss before pulling back.

"Why do you wear so many layers…" she complained, receiving a chuckle from Raymond.

"I think you like them." He retorted as he stepped back and hooked his fingers beneath his shirt to pull it over his head, Kris bit her bottom lip as she watched, her eyes traveling his body in anticipation.

Slender smooth muscles and milky white skin, scars blemished him here and there and made him that much more enticing.

"I do." She breathed stepping into him running her hands down his warm body, Raymond pressed into her taking her lips in another kiss, Kris' hands roamed his bare flesh hungrily as he slipped his hands around the nape of her neck in order to kiss her properly.

Raymond ran his tongue across the slit of her lips and the front of her teeth, begging for entry.

Kris moaned into him opening her jaw, his tongue plunged inside and she sucked it softly.

Raymond groaned and pushed his pelvis into her lower stomach, there was no going back from here.

Kris moved her expert hands to the line of his pants then his belt unclipping it with a snap.

Kris pulled back for breath, small gasps leaving her lips and crashing into his.

"You sure?" he gasped out, she licked her lips and nodded as she unbuttoned his trousers.

"I want you more than anything." She breathed in reply, Raymond's heart swelled, he pressed in to kiss her again.

It had been a long time since anyone wanted Raymond for anything, much less _this_.

Kris unzipped his pants cautiously before sticking her hand down the front and palming him through his boxers.

Raymond groaned into the kiss before pulling back.

Kris smiled slyly before dropping down to her knees in front of him tugging his tight trousers down with some effort, leaving his shorts on, her left shoulder not making it any easier.

She looked up at him eagerly only to meet his frown, Leon brushed through her hair gently before grabbing a handful of it.

"Stand up, I don't like a woman on her knees." He halfway pleaded halfway demanded.

Kris smiled up at him she would do anything for Raymond but the fact that he wanted to treat her as equal made her love him even more, Kris stood shakily placing her hands on his slim hips for balance.

Leon kissed her again this time a lot gentler, his grip in her hair loosening then brushing though it tenderly.

Kris pulled back from the kiss, Raymond glanced down at his pants around his knees and chuckled.

Kris smiled and laughed with him.

Ray cleared his throat awkwardly before bending down to untie his boots, Kris laughed at him as he struggled to get them off.

"You know, you could be getting your pants off rather than laugh at me." Raymond retorted playfully, Kris grinned as her hands moved to the buckle of her own belt, unsnapping it then the button and zipper.

Leon glanced up as he pulled off his last boot, her pants drug slowly down her hips revealing her black boy short underwear.

He licked his lips as his eyes traveled her, still bent over to pull his pants off.

"Pants.." Kris ordered and pointed at his ankles, Raymond swiftly turned back to the task at hand stepping out of his trousers now a pile on the floor, Kris kicked her biker boots off and followed suit.

Raymond stood and inspected her body walking a circled around her, Kris crossed her arms over her chest confidently and rose a brow at him.

Though wearing nothing but his shorts Raymond still floated about with so much pride and confidence you'd never know he was half naked.

He nodded appreciatively, Emerson shaking her head at him playfully.

"Not bad, Time Keeper, not bad at all." He said almost too serious for it to be funny.

"Is that so?" she replied cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah." He replied then hooked his finger in the top of her shorts walking backwards towards his bedroom tugging her along with him.

Kris' breath hitched in her chest at his display of power and control.

Kris licked her lips in anticipation as Raymond turned her around where the back of her knees met with the footboard of his twin-sized bed.

Raymond smirked as he placed a palm on her stomach pushing her back to land on the mattress.

Kris huffed when her back made contact then crawled backwards up the bed with a mischievous grin on her face, Raymond in turn crawled up the bed to straddle her body in the dark room.

"You realize what this means don't you?" Raymond asked as one hand held him up placed beside her shoulder the other running two cool fingers down her abdomen.

"Disorderly conduct? Sexual harassment?" she replied playfully, Raymond rolled his eyes.

"No going back." he replied lowering himself to run his tongue down the bend of her neck, Emerson arched her back into him trying to make contact with his body.

"Yeah. Nice." She replied her hands coming up around his back to scrape down seductively.

Raymond dipped down to nip at her skin lightly.

"So, your good with this?" he asked against the skin of her shoulder kissing gently on the bullet wound, Kris breathed against him, her hands running down the dip in his back.

"Fuck, yes I'm good with this." she replied Raymond smirked against her skin at her profanity, perhaps she wasn't as boring as all the other New Grinage women after all.

Raymond allowed his body to land flat on hers then ran his hands down her sides to the hem of her underwear, his thumb hooking into them and slowly tugging them down.

Emerson arched into him turning her head to kiss him, Raymond tilted his chin to go deeper kissing her with all the passion he had caged up for so long.

Emerson's shorts met her knees she squirmed under him and successfully managed to kick them off.

"Your turn." She gasped once she pulled away from his lips, her hands sneaking between them to his shorts and tugged at them, the tight fabric slipping down his hips and butt.

She bit her lip when his bare flesh met with hers, her hands halting for a moment to run over the smooth skin of his ass, his perfectly shaped ass she had spent so much time looking at.

Raymond grinned knowingly before reaching behind to tug his shorts off then kicked them off.

He reached behind him bending up on one hand to grab the covers and pull them over himself and Emerson.

Kris smiled up at him, he was a little shy after all.

Emerson spread her legs Leon adjusting to land between them, she groaned when his hardness landed between her legs.

Emerson snuck a hand around to stroke him, Raymond gasped and dropping his head to her shoulder kissing her for encouragement, she tugged him closer by the grip on his ass and stroked him slowly a few more times to get him ready enough for penetration.

Raymond groaned into her skin aroused and a little annoyed.

"Good enough." He breathed moving over to kiss her hot and heavy on the mouth, Emerson moaned into him and arched up, she was ready too.

Raymond ran his hand down her stomach then between her legs and rubbed her gently with two fingers, feeling the softness there.

She keened under him and rolled her hips into his hand, Leon didn't have to ask to know she wanted more.

He gently massaged her in a circle before pressing one slender finger inside, her body shook all over as she started to pant.

Leon moved down to kiss her neck as he slowly and gently pushed in and pulled out a couple of times.

Emerson was shaking and began to sweat, Raymond was growing impatient against her, seeing her like this was doing all kinds of delicious things to him.

"Ready.." she gasped out, Raymond didn't waist any time pulling his fingers out and aligning himself up.

"No going back, Kris." He reminded as he lined himself up and pressed his tip to her entrance, hesitating, Kris gasped and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to." She replied, Raymond pressed forward and into her, Kris' eyes slammed shut and she arched up, her hands digging into his back as she pulled him closer to her, she wanted to feel his skin on her skin.

She drug her hands up his back before brushing them through his hair.

"I love you, remember?" she whispered into the night, Raymond tilted down and brushed his lips to hers both gasping into each other as his hips rocked forward.

"Yeah." He breathed against her mouth before plunging forward and claiming it in a strong brutal kiss.

Long moments were spent like this silently feeling one another and cherishing each moment, it was worth every second that was ticking away.

Emerson tangled her limbs up with his and wrapped him in her as tightly as possible.

"I don't want to go back." She whispered in his ear and shuttered beneath him.

Raymond pulled back just slightly as they shared warm air between their mouths.

"Stay with me and you'll never have to." He whispered in reply, Kris nodded swiftly her eyes filling with unshed tears.

Raymond wrapped her up and just held her tight trying to assure her with actions that which words never could.

x

Raymond groaned sleepily when Kris pressed up against his back her lips moving to kiss the back of his neck, her thigh pushing between his.

He was still exhausted from last night but he really liked getting woken up this way.

"Its 6:30." She whispered against him, her hand wrapping around his stomach to pull him into a backwards hug.

"Hmmm.." he replied tiredly rolling closer to his pillow and putting his face in it.

Kris giggled behind him as he resisted getting out of bed.

"Come on, honey, we cant be late to work, what will _Korsq_ and _Jaeger_ think?" she added softly nudging her chin into the bend of his neck.

"That I fucked you all night, that doesn't sound so bad, _honey_." He grumbled and hid his face in the bend of his elbow, the sun was peaking in the window and was too bright this early in the morning.

"Ray!" She scolded and nudged him with her elbow, her cheeks blushing, something about him saying it out loud was embarrassing.

He chuckled quietly into his arm, she shook him a little on the shoulder.

"We _made love_." She corrected playfully, Raymond simply groaned noncommittally. "We really do need to get going." She added Raymond grunted in the negative, she growled annoyed as Leon stayed where he was.

Emerson pulled away and stood from the bed, making her way to the connected bathroom stark naked.

Leon peaked at her behind as she sauntered into the bathroom closing the door.

Raymond groaned and rolled over onto his stomach putting his face in the pillows when he heard the sound of the shower turn on.

"Come on Time Keeper, I've got the shower _hot_ for you." she cooed over the sound of the water landing on tile.

Raymond growled annoyed, he was exhausted and only wanted to lay in bed f0r the next few hours he had on his clock until he had to get more time, however the invite sounded too good to pass up.

He got up out of the bed and rubbed his face tiredly before slouching his way to the bathroom to join his _assistant._

He was in some hot water now, if the chief finds out somehow, it will be Hell to pay.

x

Raymond and Kris made it to work half an hour late due to the unexpected tumble in the shower, luckily Korsq and Jaeger were used to Leon and his assistant doing things on their own schedule.

Leon and Emerson kept their distance maybe a little more than they should, going out of the way to call each other. Mr. Leon, Ms. Emerson. Time Keeper Leon. Assistant. It was so obvious it really was a crying shame that none of the detective Time Keepers had noticed the change.

It was something Kris silently thanked the heavens for.

x

Kris was working along side Korsq and Jaeger while Leon had a meeting with the Chief, something that made Kris nervous, he couldn't know could he?

Jaeger paused a moment before leaning into Emerson's space between him and Korsq at the computer desk.

"So…" Jaeger asked curiously, Emerson rose a brow curiously at him glancing to her left as Korsq leaned in too.

"So, what?" she replied genuinely confused.

"Oh come on. We saw Leon ask you out last night." Jaeger replied and grinned Korsq nodding animatedly.

"What? No. I would have you know we went straight to another crime scene last night." She replied quickly, somewhat flustered.

"Right." Jaeger drawled, Korsq rolling his eyes.

"Look, okay fine, but you cannot tell anyone." She replied exasperated and waved her arms. "We could get in huge trouble so keep your trap shut." She replied harshly and went straight to her computer and started typing again.

Jaeger and Korsq high-fived behind her head, Emerson rolling her eyes.

"Time Keeper Emerson, Mr. Leon requests your company in his office." An assistant declared as she stood by the desk they were sitting at, all three turned to look at her.

"Thanks." She replied the woman nodded and walked away.

"He requests your company!" Jaeger declared playfully, Emerson rolling her eyes dramatically before standing and making her way to his office.

"Shut up, Jaeger." She spat over her shoulder, Jaeger chuckled and turned back to his work.

Emerson entered his office letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Those guys are going to be the death of me." She breathed leaning against the closed door behind her casually. Raymond was standing by the window looking out like he often did.

"Hmm?" he replied distractedly, Kris' brows drew together before she stood from the door and walked up behind him wrapping him up in her arms.

"What's wrong, honey?" she cooed against his back, Leon sighed before he turned in her arms to face her.

"Don't call me honey." He replied before leaning down and kissing her muffling her giggles.

"What did you need me for?" she asked once they parted.

"This." he replied and reached into his coat pocket then pulled out a small leather folder of some sort then set it in her hands. She cocked her head curiously before folding it open like a book.

"Time Keeper, Emerson." She read out the inscription before tilting her head to look up at him. "What is this?"

"Its your badge, deputy Time Keeper." He replied and smiled, Kris smiled so wide it hurt.

"What?" she replied in bewilderment.

"I convinced the chief to promote you."

"How did you manage that?"

"I told him you'd be more helpful to me as a partner rather than assistant. He seemed content with that." He replied coolly as if he didn't care either way.

She pulled him into another hug still clutching her badge in her hand before pulling back and taking the badge from the leather case.

"I'm going to be just like _you_." she replied and clipped it onto her belt. Leon smirked down at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"I hope not." He whispered against her.

This is when the alarm sounded in the building Leon turning and running from the office, Emerson hesitating a moment before running after him.

"What happened?" he asked roughly as he stared up at the screen on the wall New Grinage glowing red, a lot of time had just left there. That could only mean one thing.

"It must be a mistake." Korsq declared as Leon nearly ran right passed him.

"Its not a mistake." He replied and hurriedly ran from the compound Emerson at his heels.

A million years had been stolen and by who other than Will Salas?

Leon jumped in his car as and sped off as soon as Emerson sat in the seat next to him

"What's going on?" she asked as she snapped on her seatbelt a little taken aback by the sudden change in moods.

"That time cant leave town." He grit out swerving around the corner.

"Dispatch, search for the slowest cars in town. If you have a million years your definitely not in a hurry." He mumbled the last bit of that sentence as they drove through town on the way to the Weis Tower, if he is going to catch them he needs to do now before its too late.

They spent the next few minutes driving through town looking for them and waiting for any news from dispatch.

Leon pulled up his sleeve.

"Dispatch, wire me my premium." He requested once he noticed a car looking a little to conspicuous, Salas and Weis seated inside. "Never mind I got them."

He added in a second taking a swift U-Turn squealing the tires the whole circle.

Emerson tensed all over and grabbed onto the door handle and held on for dear life. I guess she had that one coming with her driving from the other night.

Raymond proceeded to chase them through town with reckless abandon, even with all she has seen him do she had never seen him quite like this.

"Shoot target on sight." He ordered over the com, Time Keepers lined the border of New Grinage and prepared to fire.

"Its against policy sir." Dispatch replied, Leon grit his teeth.

"So is a million years leaving this zone. Shoot on sight!" he replied the Time Keepers doing just that and took aim to their target.

"Damn it." Leon cursed as they drove right through in the bulletproof car from Weis' mansion.

Then proceeded onto crash through the zone booth.

Leon following suit.

Emerson did her best to keep quiet and let her boss do his thing. She pushed back in her seat and braced herself for anything that could be coming her way.

They chased them all the way into Dayton up until they made it to the timelines station, Leon taking his last incentive to stop them and crashed his cruiser right in the back of their car.

Emerson nearly saw her life flash before her eyes before they may impact.

She caught herself on the dash with both hands hurting her left wrist in the process. She cried out in pain before she clutched it to her chest and held it in her hand.

She could have sworn she heard a loud pop when it happened.

Leon hand braced himself against the steering wheel but was also shaken by the wreck for a few moments until his adrenaline kicked back in.

"You okay?" he asked just before pulling his pistol from its holster.

"Yeah." She gasped out and nodded, sure she had hurt her wrist but she had been through worse, she wasn't about to let that stop them from catching Salas and Weis.

Raymond bolted from the car leaving Emerson inside to recuperate and raised his pistol and aimed for them.

"Stop!" he called out Salas and Weis finally froze where they were and raised their hands in surrender.

"Not much better than the last time I saw you." Will said as he froze in place, Leon nodded and held onto his pistol with both hands.

"Not looking too good yourself." He replied and took a few steps closer.

Once Emerson finally emerged from the car the Timelines sign turned on and all Hell broke loose.

People started running that way knocking everyone out of the way that they could.

Including Raymond.

Will and Sylvia took their chance and turned and ran the opposite direction of the timelines.

"Stop! Move!" Leon yelled before pushing people out of the way and ran towards them.

Emerson ran after them herself but couldn't keep up as her small frame was pushed around by the mob of people, she soon lost sight of them until she finally pushed through the crowed to see Leon dragging another Time Keeper from his car and taking off in another car chase.

"Damn it!" she cursed out, angry at the fact Raymond had just left her. Again. And at the fact she couldn't help now.

She turned and stomped back to the wrecked cruiser luckily everyone is Dayton were too busy filling their clocks to care about a lone Time Keeper being abandoned in the ghetto.

She sat in the drivers seat and phoned Jaeger.

"Leon?" he asked dumbly obviously waiting on some kind of order.

"Its me, get Korsq and get your asses to Dayton." She replied and clutched her shoulder that had started to throb with the exertion of running.

"Be right there." Jaeger replied in a flash.

They finally arrived about 15 minutes later finding Emerson in the broken down cruiser trying to care for her shoulder and made a makeshift cast for her likely broken wrist. At least both injuries are on the same side.

Jaeger jumped form the cruiser and raced to her side.

"What the Hell happened?" he asked as he yanked the mangled car door opened.

"Wrecked another car. Leon is chasing Will I think I know where they're going, come on." She replied tying off her fake cast made from the scarf she had been wearing then got out of the car.

Jaeger followed after her somewhat impressed with how forceful she could be in time of crisis.

She yanked open the drivers seat and got in.

"Oh no, I'm driving." Jaeger objected and pulled the door open.

"No Jaeger I'm better at it than you, you drive too slow, get in the back." She replied with fire in her eyes and slammed the door shut, Jaeger shook his head before getting in the back seat Emerson speeding off the second his door began to close.

"And buckle up." She warned and clinched her teeth before putting the petal to the metal.

Korsq and Jaeger were likely in for a ride of their lives.

x

Leon had finally spotted them and had found a place to park his car, he didn't even pause to close the door before running down the street to meet them in the middle.

He had them now, _finally_, after all this time he had them right where he wanted them.

As he ran it felt as if he had been running for miles, he hadn't run this fast in a long time not since that time he had run to save his own life, he had ran against the clock.

He swore that day he would never run for time again. And here he was doing just that. Running for the time of the rich, running for the clocks of the immortals.

"Stop!" he called out as he met them on the street to his surprise they actually did.

Him, Salas and Weis stopping to catch their breath, lungs burning from breathing and muscles aching from exertion.

"You can run." Raymond stated taking in a deep breath.

"So can you." he replied and shook his head. "Your from here aren't you?" he added.

Raymond glanced around and something in his stomach sank when he realized where they were, in the sand his favorite spot just over the hill, ocean as far as you can see.

"_Long_ time ago." He admitted. "I found my own way out."

"And now you make sure no one else does." He replied

"It's the way it has to be." He replied but was distracted when Salas' head snapped up to where his cruiser was perched on the hill.

Confused, Raymond allowed a quick glance as he saw another car slide into the spot next to him.

Emerson leapt from her seat and bolted from the car running down as swiftly as possible.

Raymond looked at her confused for a moment as she ran as fast as possible.

Korsq and Jaeger emerging from the car to watch in bewilderment moments later.

"Raymond!" she called out confused at why he was just standing there.

She had checked with dispatch when the last time he had gotten his time was, it had been the night before. He had mere seconds.

She reached out her right hand and ran as fast as her feet could carry her, Raymond turned almost completely around as she kept running towards them, half a mile left to go.

_Dear God, check your time. _She begged desperately in her mind as she ran towards him.

Keeping his pistol pointed at Salas and Sylvia he lifted his left arm to pull back his sleeve without losing sight of his enemies.

6 seconds left.

His heart stopped and it all dawned on him what was happening. He now had to make a choice.

Run and save his life or stay where he was and hope she could reach him in time and he only had six no 5 seconds to decide.

His heart started pounding in his chest again louder and harder than ever before, banging against his rib cage.

He didn't have time to think, he only had time to do. He turned and ran as fast as he could.

Emerson's face turned from one of anguish to joy and hope as she saw him running towards her, right hand stretched out and feet barely touching the ground as he glided through the air, wind whishing in their ears and dirt flying up behind them.

"Raymond!" she called out again and quickened her steps as fast as she could.

4.

"Run!" she screamed out at him as the distance between then got shorter.

3.

Only 50 feet left to go. Raymond grit his teeth and stretched his steps as far as he could.

2.

Only a little further, he can see the sweat on her brows now, he can hear the sound of her breathing so close, he is so close.

1.

When they collided together it wasn't pretty, it wasn't graceful but by God it was beautiful.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

His time began to count up both catching their breath as they lay on the ground where Kris had literally knocked him off his feet with the impact of their meeting.

"My God, I love you!" he declared rolling over to land on top and smother her in a breathless kiss.

Emerson grunted against him before pulling back and pulling her right hand from his.

"Don't take all of my time." She grumbled playfully, before pushing him off so they could both stand and turned where Salas and Weis had been standing, they were gone.

Couldn't have gotten far surely with how little time they had.

Raymond dropped his head and exhaled, he hoped to God Jaeger and Korsq weren't close enough to see what had just happened.

"Now what?" she asked turning to her partner.

"Its too late." He replied and turned away and headed to his cruiser, Leon was not a dumb guy, he knew when the time had hit the Timelines it was all over.

Whether he caught them or not wouldn't change anything, at least not in this zone.

Emerson stood and stared at his back as he walked not so proudly now, not so sure of himself and it was something she never wanted to see again in her life.

She dropped her head and tried to shake it off before she fell into step behind him.

When they reached Jaeger and Korsq they were standing by the car both not looking too good.

Korsq looked rigid and afraid, Jaeger was busy pacing the space between the cruisers.

"What should we do sir?" Jaeger asked as soon as they came into his sight.

"The time has all been distributed" he added frantically and stepped up to stand in front of Leon.

"Go home." He replied and glanced behind him again where he had let the most wanted couple in the world get away.

Leon climbed into the cruiser he had taken and closed the door, Emerson following suit.

Jaeger and Korsq just stared at him confused as he backed out of his space and made his way home.

"So that's it then." She stated as she watched him concerned, Raymond took in a breath and nodded.

"We'll give him a days head start." He replied before glancing over his shoulder at her and smirked.

Kris' brows went up.

"Your letting them go?" she asked in astonishment.

"No." he replied immediately. "The damage is done, there's nothing we can do." He replied and seemed to be taking this much better than expected.

He is much more than just a Time Keeper, he knows when to stop trying even when it _hurts_.

x

Raymond was awoken by the ringing of his house phone, he groaned tiredly before nudging a naked, sleeping Emerson off his chest in order to lean over and answer it, Kris groaned before rolling over onto her other side to get out of the way.

"Time Keeper Leon." He answered then rubbed his eyes between his thumb and finger.

"This is Chief Smith, I'm from zone 8, I hear you were in charge of the Salas/Weis case." The man questioned over the phone, Leon exhaled annoyed glancing at the clock on the wall, 8 am.

"Yeah." He replied, the man hesitated a moment before continuing.

"It would seem he is targeting us now, if your willing I'd like to transfer you to help us bring them to justice. You are already familiar with their tactics." The man continued, Raymond shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Smith, but zone 8 is out of my jurisdiction, you'll have to find someone else." He replied and hung up the phone with a chuckle, his zone was ruined but that doesn't mean Time Keepers are irrelevant, it simply means they solve crimes against time, say if someone is found dead after getting their time stolen.

Raymond sighed before pulling his girlfriend into his chest and holding her tight.

"We have that big case today, better get up." He whispered in her ear, Emerson sighed tiredly before her eyes opened and she glanced up at him.

"Yeah we should probably get started huh?" she replied, Raymond nodded. "Get the shower ready will ya?" she added playfully, Raymond leaning down to kiss on under the ear.

"Anything for you _babe_." He replied sarcastically before getting out of the bed and going to take a shower, Emerson smiled to herself.

It may not have ended in the way it should have with Weis and Salas but it didn't seem so bad after all. There was justice in the world, and for once Raymond could get dressed in the morning look at himself in the mirror and know that today when he goes to work he'll be catching a murderer, not condemning a saint.

Emerson was feeling so content with that in fact that she bolted from the bed and made her way into the bathroom.

She stepped into the shower behind him and pulled him into a hug.

"It worked out in the end didn't it?" she asked and nudged her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"_Yeah_, who wants to live forever anyways." He replied bitterly as he turned the shower on.

Emerson giggled behind him.

"Well, forever wouldn't be long enough anyway to be with you." she replied.

Raymond scoffed and shook his head at his girlfriend but was rather enthralled with the statement.

Raymond would rarely tell her that he loved her but it would always slip out when she would take a bullet for him, or a punch or simply give him some of her time.

Kris was rather content with that, she didn't need to hear it, because she knew it with every second he spent looking her way.

The End.

_**A/N**: Wow did I get sappy or what? I hope you guys like this, I'm really sorry it took so long to make this chapter. (Been shipping Loki/Tony pretty hard :/ )Hope it wasn't too graphic or any of that for y'all I didn't think it was but hell idk these things anymore._

_Check out my other fics featuring Leon if you like, warning though they are much more graphic and pretty gay if you get my drift._

_Please review and thanks for all of your prior support! I hope this ended like you all wanted it too!_


End file.
